New life, New love
by xMako-Eyesx
Summary: AU. Tifa's dad worked for ShinRa and was killed. Tifa is now living with the Shinra family. Will she fall for the President's son or will his attitude keep her away. Plz R&R :
1. Chapter 1

This is my second Tif/Ruf Fic. I hope everyone likes this one as much as the last one. I promise this one will be a lot longer.

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy VII or any of the characters.  


* * *

Tifa worked hard in the bar. She was hoping to one day own this place but she didn't know if that would ever come true. She was almost 16, she would be in 3 weeks. Tifa smiled to herself, she couldn't wait to be 16. Tifa gave another drink to a costumer and continued making more. She thought about her dad, he was working hard at ShinRa and she felt sorry for him. From what she had heard the President wasn't a every nice boss. She had heard him talk about how cold he was and how he always yelled at him for being 3 seconds late to a meeting.

Tifa was always thought about her dad. Being a SOLDIER was hard and dangerous. Tifa heard that her dad was pretty close with everyone though. He was friends with the Turks and had made a friendships with the Presidents wife and thus the President. Tifa was proud of her dad for having friends in highplaces.

"So how are you today?" Tifa asked one of the costumers.

"Very gooddd" The mans voice slurred, Tifa gave him a half smile. She wasn't going to be mean to the people here but she didn't want to talk to the ones that were very drunk. Tifa continued severing drinks until finally everything calmed down and the bar was close. Tifa cleaned up and locked up. She walked out onto the street and walked the short distance to her house. It was cold and Tifa hugged her sweater tighter around herself. Tifa smiled when she saw her house and ran the rest of the way. Tifa unlocked the door. She checked her messages. There were none, Tifa frowned, her dad always called her from his missions once a day to check up on her. Tifa shrugged it off, she was sure he was fine. Maybe he had just forgotten today. Tifa held onto that thought as she made herself dinner and went to bed.

* * *

Rufus paced around his office, he was bored. After finishing all his paper work there was nothing to do. He looked out the window, he smiled to himself at the city lights sparkled in his blue eyes. His smiled quickly  
faded as it always did, if it was ever seen. Rufus walked up to his dad's office. Rufus opened the door and walked in. His dad quickly looked up from his work but soon continued.

"Don't you have work to do?" He questioned his son.

"No, I'm finished" Rufus said almost defensively.

"Alright then, dinner will be done soon" His father informed him.

"Alright" Rufus said and turned to leave, he stopped when he saw the Turks walking in.

"President sir, we have a report about the Neo-Midgar mission" Rude said, Rufus stopped and listened.

"Yes, what progress have we made and what have we lost?" The President asked. Rude looked over at Reno and Reno nodded.

"We lost lockhart sir" Rude said "And some others"

"Oh" The President said, Rufus could hear the sadness in his voice. Rufus knew that Lockhart was a very good worker and had also had a friendship with his father.

"We have made a lot of progress though" Reno continued and Rufus decided to leave, he didn't want to hear anymore. This kind of talk bored him but he still liked knowing what was going on. Rufus walked a long the hallway and turned into the dinning room. His mom was setting the table. Rufus had always admired the fact that his mom decided to do the chores even though she could've hired servants to do so. They had a lot of money but Rufus' mom always wanted to save money.

"Hi mom" Rufus said dully and say down in his usual place.

"Hi, you look bored" His mother said.

"I kinda am" Rufus admitted, "Paper work everyday isn't that fun, 16 year olds don't usually have to do that"

"I know but ShinRa's become a big company, your father can't handel all the work by himself" His mother said warmly.

"Ya but I don't want to do it" Rufus whined, his mother smiled at him. She knew Rufus was just acting spoiled but he really wasn't.

"Do you know how the Neo-Midgar mission went?" His mother asked.

"Yah, well I only know that they lost some people, including Lockhart" Rufus informed her, his mother sighed.

"That's terrible, he was such a nice man. Oh! and his poor daughter she'll have no where to go" Mrs.. Shinra said almost in tears.

"He has a daughter?" Rufus asked, he was totally unaware of that fact.

"Yes, she's about your age" His mother said, "She'll have to come and live with us!" His mother said as she just got the idea.

"Who's living wear now?" President Shinra asked as he walked through the door.

"Lockhart's daughter, he's been so good to us and we have tons of room to spare" Mrs. Shinra said.

"That seems ok, as long as she does some chores and doesn't cause any trouble" Mr. Shinra said.

"Alright then I'll go tell her in the morning, although" Mrs. Shinra paused to think, "Don't make her work or think for a month or so, I mean her father did just die."

"That's true" Mr. Shinra agreed, "But if she causes any trouble she'll be out of here"

"But then she'll still have no where to go" Mrs. Shinra said.

"I know but that's her problem" Mr. Shinra said coldly. Rufus was listening but he could really careless if someone was coming to stay with them. He was hoping that she wouldn't bug him.

* * *

Tifa woke up in the morning with a knock at her door. She put on a robe and quickly smoothed out her hair. It was her day off from working at 7th Heaven and she was kinda mad about being woken up early. Tifa ran down stairs and opened the door. She was surprised to see a well dressed woman standing there.

"Good morning Miss Lockhart" She greeted, "I'm Mrs. Shinra"

"Oh my, I'm sorry I don't look more presentable" Tifa said embarrassed.

"Nonsense, may I come in" She asked kindly.

"Yes, please" Tifa said opening the door for her.

"Is there something wrong with my father since you here?" Tifa asked, since no one from ShinRa every visited her.

"Yes, I'm very sorry dear, but he was killed in a mission" She said slowly. Tifa's heart sank and she slowly slide to the ground. So many questions raced through her mind.

"H..How, W..W..where will I.... W.. What am I going to do" Tifa's eyes filled with tears. Her father was the only one that she had left and now he was gone.

"I know this must be very hard for you but I would like to make you an offer" Mrs. Shinra said, trying not to look at the sad girl.

"Huh?" Tifa chocked out, she didn't want Mrs. Shinra to see her cry but she couldn't help it. Tifa chocked back her tears and stood up.

"You could live with us" Mrs. Shinra said, "Lock... Mr. Lockhart meant a lot to us, it's the least we can do."

"I.. I don't want to be any trouble, I'll be fine on my own" Tifa said quietly as a few tears continued to roll down her cheeks.

"Nonsense, you'll come with me and we'll move all you belonging to your new bed room in ShinRa" Mrs. Shinra said. Tifa nodded quietly and Mrs. Shinra signaled the movers to take everything. Tifa watched as they  
took her piano, clothes, bathroom things, they took everything till the whole house was bare. Tifa walked around and looked at everything. She tried not to remember the happy memories that had happened here. Tifa took one last look before she followed Mrs. Shinra outside. Tifa was sniffing a bit as she watched her house disappear from her site. Tifa turned towards Mrs. Shinra.

"Thank you" Tifa said, forcing a smiled.

"It's the least I can do, dear" Mrs. Shinra smiled warmly. They soon arrived at ShinRa and Mrs. Shinra lead Tifa inside.

"I'll give you a tour before you go to your room" She said and Tifa nodded. Her followed Mrs. Shinra around as she pointed out the different things around the building.

"This is Reno, Rude, Elena, Scarlet, and Tseng" She said in one long breath and Tifa stepped forward to shake their hands. She tried to smile but everyone could tell it was forced.

"Nice to meet you" Reno grinned at her, Tifa just smiled and continued on. The tour ended with the main office. Mr. Shinra and Rufus looked up to see them come in.

"This is Lockhart's girl?" The president asked with a raised eye brow.

"Yes, this is Tifa" Mrs. Shinra said in stern tone hinting to them to get up and shake her hand. Rufus locked eyes with the girl and she looked away. Rufus almost smirked at her shyness but kept a stern face. Rufus got up and so did his dad. They walked over to her and the President shook her hand. He leaned in and whispered "Don't get into any trouble"

Tifa nodded and once the President walked away Rufus shook her hand. He did the same as his father, he whispered in her ear "Don't listen to anything my old man says" Rufus smirked at her and Tifa nodded with a smile. Mrs. Shinra lead Tifa on and down the half.

"Over there is Rufus' room, feel free to bug him as much as you like" Mrs. Shinra smiled.

"Not helping mom" Rufus called from behind them and then walked into his room.

"Tifa, you just ignore him and get some rest" She said, "Your room is in here" Tifa was led into the door besides Rufus' room. She walked in and gasp, the room was big! Huge!! Tifa saw that her piano, clothes, pictures, posters, everything was in the room already.

"Your people work fast" Tifa commented, it was the first thing she had said all day since the news.

"They have to" Mrs. Shinra smiled, she then left Tifa alone in her room. Tifa sit down on her bed and just stared. She did so for a long time until she snapped herself out of it. She looked at herself, she was a mess.  
She felt bad that she had looked so horrible in front of people of such high status. Tifa grabbed some new clothes and headed for the shower. Tifa took a shower and sighed, the hot water washed over her and she felt good. Tifa was still sad but refused to let herself cry. She couldn't believe all that had happened in just one day. Tifa turned off the water and stepped out. She dressed herself again in jeans and a tank top. Tifa brushed out her hair and tied it up like she normally did. Tifa smiled at herself, she looked good again and she was happy for that. She put her dirty clothes in a bin labeled laundry and headed back into her room.

Tifa sat down on her bed again. She was restless, she didn't know what to do. Tifa decided to take a walk, she might as well get to know the building she was going to live in. Tifa headed out the door and walked down the halls. She made sure to remember what was on which floor and soon found the 75 to be her favorite. It was an area with a small room, the walls where made of glass. There was a door the lead outside onto a large balcony. Tifa could see the whole city and it was beautiful. Tifa walked back to her room she was stopped by Reno.

"Dinner time Miss Lockhart, follow me" Reno said and Tifa nodded. He lead her down the hall to 2 large doors. Tifa stepped into the large white room which had a dinning table down the middle. Mr. and Mrs. Shinra were all ready sitting down along with Rufus who looked bored. They all looked over at her when she came in, Tifa looked at the ground.

"Come sit here, dear" Mrs. Shinra said and patted the seat beside her. Tifa nodded and took her place beside her and across from Rufus. Dinner was soon served and Tifa had never seen so much food before. She saw that the family ate with great manners and Tifa tried to do the same.

"Do you work any where Miss Lockhart?" President Shinra asked.

"I work at a bar called 7th Heaven, I hope to own it one day, I've been saving for a long time" Tifa said, she wondered if she had said to much.

"That's nice," He said and Tifa wasn't sure if he was bored by her quick story, "Why is it that you want to own it?"

"I like working there and I've always want my own place to live and work, my own business" Tifa smiled.

"You want your own business, Rufus you should be more like her. She wants her own business" He said 'wants' as if he was hinting that Rufus didn't like working. Rufus rolled his eyes and glared at Tifa. He wasn't sure if he liked her staying with them. She was already turning his parents against him and she had only been here one day.

The rest of their dinner went smoothly, Tifa told them more about herself and they told her stories as well. Tifa found them to be every interesting people except for Rufus who would just nod along and add the occasional "uhuh" and "What ever". Tifa left the table along with Rufus while his parents stayed behind to talk.

In away Tifa was happy to be out of there. She felt so out of place. She was foolish to think that she could instantly fit in with a family that had known each other for years. Tifa walked into her room and flopped down on her bed and she instantly felt tried. Her emotions had caught up to her. Tifa changed into her pjs and went to bed. She laid there for a while looking at the ceiling and soon her realized how alone she was. With tears in her eyes she fell asleep.  


* * *

There's chapter one. I hope you liked it!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2. Will this be the chapter where Tifa and Rufus hook up!? I don't know read to find out. lol I sound so lame but oh well.

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy VII or any of the characters.  


* * *

Bloody..... everything! Tifa's mind raced as she saw everyone in her family being killed all over again, all by one person. Her mom, dad, all her friends murder right before her eyes. Everything was so bloody, Tifa  
looked up to see him. Rufus was laughing at her, standing near him was his father and mother smirking at her. They looked so evil.

"Your next" Rufus laughed and Tifa screamed.

Tifa shot up, she was cover in sweat and panting. Tifa blinked and a few tears ran down her cheeks. A dream. It was just a dream. Tifa tried to clam herself. She hated this, why did this have to happen. Whenever she had bad dreams in the past she could just run to her dad and he tell her a story to calm her down but now he was gone.

There was a knock at the door, it wasn't the door to her room but the one connecting her room with Rufus's.

"Co.. Come in" She chocked out and Rufus stepped in followed by a his pet. Tifa's eye reflected fear, he could see it. He wondered why, did he scare her that much. He waked over to her bed and sat down. He looked at her for a second.

"Are you ok?" He asked, "I heard you scream" Rufus had no intention of making her feel better. She had woken him up and he had been annoyed, he only came into check on her because Dark Nation wouldn't let him sleep until he did.

"Yes, I just had a bad dream, I'm sorry to have woken you up" Tifa said and Dark Nation jumped up on her bed. She flinched but soon relaxed when the kittenpurred and laid down near her.

"She's not going to do anything to you" Rufus said just to make sure Tifa wouldn't freak out.

"Ok" Tifa believed him, Tifa took a deep breath and the last of her tears rolled down her cheeks. Rufus looked at her, he reached out and whipped away her tears. Tifa just sat there letting him do so. It comforted  
her somehow. Rufus wasn't sure why he had done that but he just had an urge to touch her.

"I'll leave Dark Nation with you so you feel safe, now go back to sleep" Rufus said and stood to leave.

"Thank you" Tifa said and he shut the door. Rufus had heard her but he didn't want to respond. Tifa flopped down on her bed and looked over at the large black animal beside her. Tifa closed her eyes and instantly fell asleep.

* * *

Tifa woke up with Dark Nation nudging her. Tifa rolled over and petted the animal. She smiled at it and got out of bed. Tifa remember the night, her dream and Rufus' visit. It was only now though that Tifa realize that Rufus had only been in his boxers. She blushed, he had a really nice body. Tifa took a shower and got dressed in jeans and a white tank top. She put on her gloves as well.

Tifa headed out into the hall and bumped smack into Reno. Tifa backed up and blushed.

"I'm sorry" She said and she hear someone chuckling from behind her. Tifa turned to see Rufus smirking at them and then he headed down the hall.

"That's ok" Reno said, "How do you like it here at ShinRa so far?"

"It's nice" Tifa said.

"Let me guess, it'll never be home" Reno smirked and Tifa nodded.

"It's just not the same, but don't get me wrong I'm grateful to be here, rather then living on the streets." Tifa smiled, she and Reno walked to the dinning room and Reno soon found Rude.

"Hey you remember Tifa right?" Reno said and Rude nodded.

"Hi" Rude said and Tifa smiled.

"Hey" She said and waved to the 2 as she went inside to eat breakfast. As soon as she disappeared Rude looked at Reno.

"You like her" Rude accused and Reno rolled his eyes.

"I know you do but I just want to be friends with her, she's lost a lot I just want to get to know her. She seems like a nice person. Unlike some people around here" Reno said.

"I don't like her! But your right she seems nice" Rude said and folded his arms.

"This is a fascinating argument boys but your blocking the door" Rufus said and Reno and Rude backed off. They hadn't seen him walk up to the door. Rufus rolled his eyes and went inside. He shut the door.

"I beat Rufus likes her" Reno said and Rude rolled his eyes.

"When did you become the matchmaker for ShinRa?" Rude chuckled and the 2 walked off.

Rufus went inside and he could see that his mom was standing and talking with Tifa, well it was more like fussing over her. Rufus took his normal place. He listened in to what they where saying.

"Are you sure your all right dear, I heard you scream last night" Mrs. Shinra said.

"I'm fine thank you, I just had a bad dream that's all" Tifa admitted.

"Oh really, what was it about, did you kiss Rufus?" Mrs. Shinra joked and Tifa blushed, Rufus glared at his mom.

"No, nothing like that" Tifa weakly smiled.

"Well it was just a dream don't let it get to you" Mrs. Shinra said.

"Thanks," Tifa smiled and sat down she looked over at Rufus who looked away from her. Tifa frown, he was such a brat. They all ate breakfast together and after everyone left to go do their jobs. Mrs. Shinra continued with her daily chores. Rufus and the President went to do their work. Tifa went to 7th Heaven. She passed her old house on the way and bit her lip.

* * *

She worked harder then usual that day. She was trying to keep her mind off of her dad and the snobby boy she was now forced to deal with. She looked at her watched. Only 15 mins to go. Tifa smiled she could soon go home with another check towards her dream. She checked with the owner, he told her that it was still 110 000 gil to buy the place. Lets see 1000 for today that mean she now had 75 000 gil, it was close but yet so far. She had been saving since she was 7 years old and at that time she didn't make to much money.

It was Tifa's turn to lock up and she did just that. Tifa took a look around. She couldn't wait till this place was hers. She would live upstairs and work here, it would be great.

Tifa headed back to ShinRa and up to her room. She flopped down on her bed. Hard day but it was worth it. She hadn't thought about anything more then what to do next in the bar. Tifa sat up and looked at her watch, 6 o'clock, time for dinner. She ran down the hall to join the Shinra's. She again listen to them talk. In away she felt like she wasn't even there but she knew that she was visible because they would sometimes ask her questions.

"Where did you go today Tifa?" Mr. Shinra asked, "I notice you weren't here."

"I was working" Tifa said, "At 7th Heaven" she added and he nodded.

"You know we could just buy you the place" Mr. Shinra said and Tifa almost chocked, so did Rufus. This wasn't fair! His parents never bought him things that he wanted. Then she comes along and they want to buy her a bar!

"No, no, I want to save up myself and besides I could never ask you to do that" Tifa said and continued eating trying to avoid the fact that Rufus was staring at her with angry eyes.

"Suit yourself, but if you ever want us too just ask" Mrs. Shinra said and Tifa nodded. Rufus excused himself once he was done and Tifa wanted to run after him. She wanted to know what his problem was. Tifa waited 5 minutes and excused herself as well. Tifa ran down the hall and knock on his door. When she heard him say 'come in' she opened it. Rufus looked up from his work, he was surprised to see her.

"What?" He asked.

"I'd like to ask you the same thing" Tifa said, "What? what's wrong with you? I don't like it when people are mad at me and don't like me when I haven't done anything to them"

"I.. It's not that I don't like you it's just that..." Rufus said sternly, he stood up and walked over to her. She wasn't sure what he was going to do. She put her hands on her hips and put her leg out to the side.

"It's just what?" Tifa almost demanded the answer.

"It's just you! You come in here and all of a sudden my mom's treating you like a long lost daughter, my dad offers to buy you a house and everything"

Rufus snapped then in a spoiled way said, "I beat your rooms bigger then mine!"

"Oh like I care about things like that, I lost my dad, I could've been living on the street after the Repo men took all my stuff but instead I end up here. Your parents could've stuffed me in a closet and I wouldn't have cared. Their just being nice, are you jealous of that or something?" Tifa said in one long breath. Rufus was about to snapped something mean back at her but he decided not to.

"Yes, fine, I'm jealous. I know I shouldn't be but I am" Rufus said in a quite voice. Tifa's eyes widened she didn't' expect him to tell her.

"Well don't be, I'm never going to, like, steal you parents away from you!" She said.

"I know that but it just seems like it right now" Rufus said, "Know this, Miss Lockhart. I don't plan to be nice to you unless I want to and I don't think I'm going to like living with you"

"Fine, consider the feeling mutual" Tifa said and whirled around. She walked out of his room and shut the door behind her. She rolled her eyes and headed into her own room. She paced around to clam down but she was still mad.

* * *

It was 11pm and Tifa couldn't sleep, she didn't want to go to bed. It was to early but then again she was tired. Tifa decided to go for a walk to her favorite floor. Tifa took the elevator up and stepped out. She opened the door and looked down the her city. She could've believed it was a city that never slept by the looks of it now. So many lights and tiny people running around. Well the weren't tiny but they were from up here. Tifa smirked, "Maybe that's how Rufus feels powerful he just stands here and pretends the people are ants. Then he crushes them. How low." Tifa said to herself.

"I do not!' Rufus snapped and she whirled around... oops hehe. Tifa smiled weakly.

"I was just kidding" Tifa said and rolled her eyes.

"What ever" Rufus said and walked over to her, he leaned on the railing beside her. "Who said you could be up here?"

"Your mom said I could go anywhere I wanted, she said the only place I couldn't go without permission was your room and her room. And you only have one room so I'm allowed to go here" Tifa said in a 'as a matter of fact' tone.

"Well this is part of my room" Rufus said, he went up here a lot and didn't want her to bother him.

"You can only have one room so choose, either I get to come in your room or here" Tifa said and looked over at him.

"I..." Rufus was thinking it over.

"And don't think I wont go in your room, I'll live in there, I swear" Tifa warned.

"Fine you can come here" Rufus said

"Good" Tifa smiled to herself and Rufus sighed.

"So why are you up so late?" He asked.

"I couldn't sleep" Tifa said softly, "How about you"

"Same, to much to think about" Rufus admitted.

"yah..." Tifa was about to say more but she didn't. She just looked out onto the city. The cool night air blew threw her hair, she smiled inwardly. Something about this moment made her happy. She felt Rufus looking at her but choose to ignore it. Rufus studied her pretty face. There was something about her that he like yet hated at the same time. Rufus seemed to be growing fond of her... sort of.

"I'm sorry.... for what I said" Tifa said.

"I'm sorry too" Rufus told her, and Tifa looked over at him. He just looked out over the city. Tifa liked him when he wasn't acting spoiled, she wondered how long it would last.

"So I crush people like ants do I?" Rufus chuckled.

"Well... no... I was just..." Tifa started.

"Being mean" Rufus finished for her. Tifa bumped him with her shoulder.

"No ...... well ya ok but I'm not always like that" She said proudly.

"Alright then" Rufus smirked at her and she looked down. Rufus looked around the city again, he then looked up into the sky. That's when he remembered.

"We have a star named after us you know" Rufus chuckled.

"Really where" Tifa said looking around, trying to find a start with the words written ShinRa on it. Rufus realize what she was doing and laughed at her.

"What?" Tifa said annoyed at him.

"It's going to wave at you" Rufus smirked and Tifa gave him a 'what ever' look. Rufus pulled her over to him, he moved her head to where it was. He reached his arms past her head.

"Look, right there the only that's kinda orangey" He said, almost whispering into her ear.

"Oh I see, so that's the ShinRa star" Tifa said, her voice almost made fun of the name. Tifa leaned back against his chest and looked up again. She thought it was kinda strange that they had a star named after them but in a way it was kind of cool. Rufus froze up a bit when she leaned on him. Rufus felt brave. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close. Tifa's eyes widened but he didn't see, she was surprised he was doing this. They were just fighting 5 minutes ago. Tifa rested her arms on top of his. Rufus slowly slide his hands away and walked away.

"Good night Miss Lockhart" He said and left.

"Good night" Tifa called after him, she frowned. She felt good at that moment. She wondered if he regretted holding her, she decided not to talk about to him unless he brought it up. Tifa walked back to her room and changed into her pjs. Tifa jumped onto her bed, and laid down. She crawled under her blanket and closed her eyes. Tifa kept giggling to herself, she felt giddy. She could still feel Rufus' arms around her. Tifa final fell asleep.

* * *

Okay so not much happened in this chapter but I'm building to something.... I think I don't really

have anything planned out for the future but we'll see.


	3. Chapter 3

Ok new chapter! Finally done it. not to much to say.... just read hehe.

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy VII or any of the characters.

* * *

Tifa opened her eyes to see Rufus staring at her. Tifa blinked.

"Ummmm.... What?" She said and started wondering how long he had been there.

"You slept in, it's breakfast time" Rufus said and pulled the blanket off of her. Tifa sat up.

"Oops" She said and got out of bed, she grabbed her shirt and a tank top and ran into the bath room. She changed quickly and smoothed out her hair. Tifa ran back into her room and made her bed. Tifa looked around quickly to check that everything was ok. She didn't want Mrs. Shinra to clean her room. Tifa was about to leave but Rufus stopped her.

"Tifa?" Rufus said as he made his way to the door.

"Yeah?" She said and stopped turning the handel.

"Um..." Rufus put his hand on the back of his neck, "Don't say anything, don't hint, just don't" He flicked his hair and looked at her.

"Ok, ok, I wont. But it's too bad I can't I was so looking forward to telling everyone I know" Tifa said sarcastically and Rufus rolled his eyes.

"Thanks" He muttered and walked out the door with her. Reno saw them come out and he raised an eye brow.

"Shut up" Rufus pointed a finger at him and continued walking with Tifa. Reno chuckled and went back to his work. Tifa walked down the hallways once again. She was bored again. Tifa went into her room, what could she do? She looked at her piano. Tifa decided to play, she hadn't done so in a long time. Tifa got out some blank sheets.

Tifa touched each key and tried to decided which one to start with. Tifa soon found a melody she liked. Tifa continued to slowly play and write down the notes. After an hour she finally had a song she liked. Tifa started to play. Rufus and his parents where in the President's office. Rufus raised an eye brow. His dad stopped and his mother looked over at the 2.

"Can you hear that?" His mother asked.

"Yeah, what is it" Rufus said dumbly.

"A piano maybe" His father sneered and Rufus sent him a sharp look.

"I know that, but where's it coming from" Rufus asked. He rose up and so did his dad. The 3 walked down the halls trying to find the sound. It was strange for them to be doing so but they had never heard a piano in the ShinRa building before. Rufus figured it was Tifa but he wasn't sure.

Reno and Elena looked up to see the 3 walking down the hall. Elena gave Reno a look, Reno shrugged and the 2 followed them. Everyone finally stopped outside Tifa's door. She had left it open and Rufus slowly pushed it open. Tifa stopped playing and looked over at them, she gave them a confused look. She was surprised to see 5 people looking at her.

"Um..... Hi" She said.

"Tifa I didn't know you played, I though you just had a piano" Mrs. Shinra said, rather dumbly.

"I learned from my dad" She said, it kind of hurt to admit that.

"Your very good" She said.

"Thank you" Tifa said, she looked over at the other 4. They just looked at her and Tifa looked away. She felt embarrassed, "I'm sorry if I was eing loud"

"No not at all, it's not like you were bad!" Reno said remembering the old girl who use to sing loudly so the whole building could hear and she was horrible.

"Okay well we've all stared at her long enough lets get back to work" Rufus said and turned to leave. The rest followed and Mrs. Shinra did as well. Once she shut the door Tifa started laughing. She found it really funny. She was just playing and all of a sudden 5 people were staring at her. Tifa sighed and continued playing her song.

Rufus had gone into his own office and shut the door. She was starting to annoy him again. She was too perfect. She could play the piano and his mom loved that. Rufus sighed, he wouldn't let that get to him. It wasn't her fault her was perfect. Rufus listened again, he could still hear her playing. He smiled to himself, her music was almost as pretty as her.

Rufus keep working hard to try not to think about her... and her long hair, perfect body, beautiful eyes.... no! work work work. Rufus yawned he had been working for a long time. He checked the clock. It was dinner time. He didn't feel hungry though. He decided to go anyways. He didn't want to make his dad mad, all his lectures were boring. Rufus did anything he could to avoid them. Rufus went in and sat down. Tifa came in soon after. Rufus's mom and dad weren't there yet. Tifa sat down and looked over at Rufus. He was staring at her.

"What?" She asked playfully.

"Nothing" He grinned and she looked down. Rufus moved his leg and rubbed hers. Tifa's eyes widen and she looked up at him.

"Are you hitting on me" She laughed.

"No, I have no clue what your talking about" Rufus said innocently. Tifa giggled and blushed. Rufus held back his laugh and just continued to stroke her leg.

"Sorry we're late, Elena and Rude wanted to talk to us." Mrs. Shinra said and Rufus instantly stopped.

"What ever" Rufus said and the food was served. Mrs. Shinra helped with the food until everything was in place. Rufus talked with his dad the whole time about business, avoiding Tifa.

"You know Rufus needs new clothes" Mrs. Shinra said cheerfully to Mr. Shinra.

"I do not" Rufus said.

"Yes you do, we'll go shopping tomorrow, Tifa come along too. I'll buy you something" Mrs. Shinra said "And don't try and say no. Your going!" Tifa nodded and Rufus rolled his eyes, he hated shopping.

"Tifa lets go" Rufus called and Tifa came running/falling down the stairs that lead to the garage.

"Sorry" She said and stumbled forward. She had slept in again and ran from her room to the first floor and then down the stairs. Tifa and Rufus walked towards the limo and went inside. Mrs. Shinra was already inside in the limo and waiting for them. Tifa dropped down and took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry" Tifa apologized again.

"Tifa, I must warn you. Mr. Shinra doesn't like lateness" Mrs. Shinra warned, "You may not be working for us but you are I guest"

"I know, I'm really sorry, I'll try not to be late anymore" Tifa said, she felt bad, what if they kicked her out? Tifa stayed quiet the whole time. She just looked out the window.

* * *

  
They pulled up to a large mall. Rufus stepped out and held the door open for his mom, he pretended to close it on Tifa but she slipped out in time. Tifa hit him in the chest and continued on. Rufus followed after her.

Tifa watched Rufus try on a whole bunch of clothes. Rufus' mom would fuss over him and how good he looked. Rufus kept rolling his eyes and sighing. Tifa giggled to herself she could tell he hated it. Mrs. Shinra paid for the clothes and drag the 2 to another store.

"Now it's Tifa's turn, go find something you like" She said and Tifa ran off to see if there was something good. Mrs. Shinra ran around the store pulling things out she thought would fit Tifa. Tifa looked carefully around, she wanted the things she bought to be cheap. She found lots of things she could only dream of buying but never touched them because of their price. Tifa found some jeans and 2 shirts that were on sale. Rufus was sitting in a chair near the changing room and looking bored. He watched her and almost smiled. It was cute to she her girly side instead of the sad one he was use to. He could tell she was still getting over her dad. Tifa returned to the changeing room and tried on her clothes, she went out to check how she looked. Mrs. Shinra ran up to her with a pile of clothes.

"Try these on too" She said and put them in the change room. Tifa blinked, there was lots of clothes in that pile. Tifa checked how the jeans and top looked on her. She liked how the jeans look but the light blue top  
didn't fit right. Tifa tried on all the other clothes, one by one she found ones that fit and ones that didn't. Mrs. Shinra would fuss over her as well. Tifa finally came to the last thing, it was a dark blue bikini. Tifa put it on and bit her lip. She didn't want to go out side because Rufus was there.

"Tifa lets see" Mrs. Shinra knocked on the door.

"Um ok" Tifa said and stepped out.

"You look so cute" She fussed once again, "Don't you think she looks good Rufus" she dragged Tifa out so Rufus could see her.

"Ye... Yeah" He stutter when he looked up to see her. Rufus blushed and Tifa looked away.

"Good good we're all set then" Mrs. Shinra pushed Tifa back into the changing room. Tifa changed into her normal clothes. Tifa ended up getting a dress, 2 pairs of jeans, 3 fancy shirts, 2 tank tops and 4 pairs of shoes. Tifa couldn't stop thanking Mrs. Shinra.

* * *

  
Tifa was back on the balcony on the 75th floor. At the back of her mind she was wondering if Rufus would be there. She had seen him looking at her when she was trying on clothes. She was looking at him too when he was trying on his stuff. Tifa began to hum 'The way you look tonight'. She didn't know why but she just felt like it.

"First you come invade my space and then you sing in it" Rufus said as he came up behind her. She turned around and tilted her head to the side.

"Hey I can do what I want here" Tifa sneered playfully.

"What ever" Rufus gave her a half smile quickly. Tifa walked over to him and put her arms around his neck. Rufus stiffened up.

"You know... you looked cute in those suits" Tifa said and touched her nose to his. She then walked away form him. "Good night" Rufus dropped his mouth open, she was doing what he had. Rufus grabbed her wrist and pulled her back to him.

"That's not fair" Rufus said leaning back against the railing with her in front of him.

"What's not?" Tifa asked looking up at him.

"I didn't get to tell you how cute you looked" Rufus smirked down at her and she grinned. Rufus leaned down and whispered in her ear. Tifa swallowed, she could feel his hot breath on her neck. "But let me warn you..."

"mmhhmm" Tifa barely said.

"If you ever use cute and me in the same sentence, you'll be sorry" Rufus chuckled and Tifa giggle. She leaned her head on his shoulder.

"You know you just ruined the moment" Tifa laughed and Rufus looked down at her.

"Oops" He said in a fake tone and Tifa hit him in the chest. Rufus slipped his arms around her waist again. Tifa looked up at him, Rufus leaned down and close too her lips. Tifa thought he was going to kiss her. Their lips were so close, barly milimeteres apart "Good night" he said. He released her and walked off. Tifa's mouth dropped open. Ooooooo she'd get him back one day.  


* * *

Hehe I bet you though they were going to kiss..... plz don't hurt me...... Well anyways, this chapter wasn't too exciting but oh well, they want shopping and shopping's fun!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4!! Will Tifa and Rufus finally get along or will I be annoying and make them fight again. Hmmm.... read on and see.

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy VII or any of the characters.  


* * *

"What... you sold the bar!?" Tifa yelled at Barret, the large man nodded.

"This new guy isn't interested in selling it either" Barret informed her. Tifa wanted to sink into the ground. All her dreams had just been crushed. Tifa silently walked out of 7th Heaven and headed back to ShinRa. Tifa moped around until she ran into Elena and Reno.

"What's wrong Tifa?" Reno asked and Elena gave her a worried look.

"Oh it's nothing" Tifa said trying to hide her sadness.

"Come on just tell us" Elena said.

"Barret sold 7th Heaven and according to him the new guy wont sell it to anyone" Tifa sighed.

"Oh, that's to bad" Reno knew that Tifa really wanted that bar.

"Well I'm going to go punch something" Tifa said and headed down to the work out room. Reno sighed and ran off to find Rufus.

* * *

"Rufus she's really upset" Reno said.

"Well that's not my problem" Rufus replied after hearing what Reno had told him. Rufus signaled him to leave.

"But...." Reno started.

"Salary deduction" Rufus mutter and Reno frowned. He headed out the door. He really had to learn when to shut his mouth in front of his boss.

"Damn it! I was so close" Tifa yelled in her room, she had just returned from a fight with a punching bag. She stomped her foot she was mad about the bar and mad because she was acting so spoiled. Well, now she could just use she money to buy a house or pay back Mrs. Shinra for the clothes.

"Can I come in" A voice said and the door.

"Fine" Tifa said and whipped her tears. Rufus walked in.

"Are you ok?" He asked, although it was obvious that she wasn't.

"They sold the bar" Tifa frown and blinked back more tears as they threaten to come out. Tifa continued to pace around her room.

"I'm sorry to hear that" Rufus told her, he really was. He knew how much that bar had meant to her and how hard and long she'd worked.

"Ya well, that's just the way things go" Tifa said and sighed angrily.

"Stop pacing" Rufus said and walked over to her, he put his hands on her shoulders and stopped her. He turned her to face him. "geez, you were starting to make me nervous"

"Well sorrrry" Tifa rolled her eyes and Rufus sighed.

"Look I know your mad..." Rufus started but Tifa cut him off.

"Your right I'm mad, I work so damn hard, so long" Tifa stomped her foot again, she couldn't believe she was acting so spoiled and pathetic. Tifa took a deep breath and tried to clam herself down. Tifa looked down at the ground.

"I know you did but moping isn't going to get it back" Rufus said,

"Don't think I haven't lost a lot of things in the business world that I really wanted. I know what it's like"

"I'm sorry for the way I acted but I'm just mad" Tifa said and looked up at his face. He stared at her intensely with his icey blue eyes.

"That's ok" He said gently and Tifa raised an eye brow, now he was being nice to her. Stupid confusing boy.

"I guess I can pay your mom back for the clothes now" Tifa meekly smiled trying to sound optimistic.

"She wont let you but you can try" Rufus chuckled, he moved his arms around her waist. This was the 3rd time he'd done that. Tifa was almost expecting him to leave again but instead he leaned down and kissed her. Tifa's eyes widened but they soon closed. Tifa put her hands on his back and deepened the kiss. She leaned against Rufus and Rufus stepped back to support them both as the kiss grew. They finally broke for air and looked at each other. Tifa was still catching her breath and was shocked by what had happened. Rufus just held her.

What had come over him? He didn't know but he... liked it. His blue eyes stayed fixed on her brown ones. They didn't say anything, neither knew what to say. Rufus smirked at her and pulled her closer to him.

"Have you forgot about your bar yet?" Rufus asked slyly.

"Is that the only reason you kissed me?" Tifa hit him in the chest and playfully rolled her eyes.

"That's one of many reasons" Rufus said, "Now do I need to make you forget again, or is it already out of your mind?"

"It seems to have popped.. right.. back.. in" Tifa slowly said as she leaned up to kiss him again. Rufus smirked against her lips and kissed her back. They ended up moving up against the wall. Tifa wrapped her arms around his neck. Rufus put his hands on her hips and pulled her as close to him as possible. He leaned back on the wall for balance. He ran his hand up her side and up the back of her shirt. Tifa moved her arms as well, she put her hand inside his shirt and ran it up his back.

Rufus soon realize how deep this was getting and stopped. He removed his hand and grabbed Tifa's wrists. Tifa looked up at him. her eyes were asking why.

"Sorry" She breathed out and Rufus shook his head.

"Nothing to be sorry about" He said and put his hand to her face. He traced her jaw line and she leaned her head towards his hand.

"I should go, but don't forget to call me if you remember anything" Rufus gave her an evil smiled and she blushed.

"After that I don't think I'll be able to concentrate" She laughed and Rufus blushed as well. He left her and shut the down. Tifa walked over to her bed and fell backwards onto it. She took a deep breath. What had she gotten she self into.

* * *

Over the next few weeks Tifa fell into a routine of eating with the Shinra's and working for them. They had found out about her bar and said she could work for them. Tifa had easily learn what to do with the mass amount of paper work she was give each day. She sometimes spoke to Rufus but he seemed quite around her lately, which made her feel like a 'one time thing'. Tifa didn't know why she'd expected more from him but she did.

Tifa woke up in the morning and stretched. 'Ow, ow ow' She thought as her leg cramped up. Tifa crawled out of bed and hopped on one leg to the bath room. She got herself ready while trying to uncramp her leg. Tifa slipped into her jeans and and a nice looking shirt. Tifa bounced out into the hallways.

"Happy birthday to me, happy birthday to me, happy birthday to Tifa, happy birthday to me" Tifa sang to herself as she walked down the hall. She was now 16 and very happy to be. She frowned to herself. She wished her dad was there with her so they could celebrate together.

Tifa opened the door to the dining room and took her normal noticed she was the only one there and continued to hum 'happy birthday'

"Don't' people only sing that on their birthdays" Rufus said as he and his father came in. Tifa gave him a hinting looked and Rufus nodded.

"Well happy birthday then"

"Thank you" Tifa said and watched as he sat down.

"Happy birthday Miss Lockhart, how old are you now?" The president asked her, he guess she was 16 but wanted to be sure.

"I'm 16 now" Tifa said proudly.

"Rufus turned 16 about a month ago" The president told her. Once Mrs. Shinra came their meal seemed to pass quickly. Tifa headed up to her usual place in Rufus' office. She worked quietly and looked up once in a while as Rufus came in and out of his office. She found this work kinda boring compared to working at 7th Heaven. Tifa didn't mind though, the only paper work she didn't like were the ones for death.

Tifa yawn as she continued to work. Rufus looked over at her. He hadn't said to much to her since their *small* kiss. He wasn't sure why. He seem to have developed a crush on her but couldn't get the courage to do anything about it. Very time he tried to talk with her she was either to busy or was with Reno or Elena. Rufus had decided to start paying more attention to her, he wanted to be with her. What better day to start then on her birthday.

"Tifa?" Rufus asked and she looked over at him.

"Yeah?" Tifa replied.

"Do you want to come to dinner tonight?" He asked and Tifa noticed that he was blushing a little.

"I always eat with your family" Tifa said dumbly.

"No, like out to dinner" Rufus playfully rolled his eyes at her.

"Okay sure" Tifa said cheerfully. Finally! He was talking to her again. Not that he had remained dead silent for 3 weeks but he hadn't said as much as he usually did. Tifa continued to work but it was hard for her to concentrate.

* * *

Tifa spun around her room getting ready. Rufus had told her to meet him in the garage at 8. Tifa made it her goal not to trip down the stairs as she had done before. Tifa slipped on a knee length brown skirt and  
a light brown shirt. Tifa smoothed out her hair and smiled at her reflection. Tifa went out into the hall and passed Reno and Rude. Reno whistled at her.

"Shut up" She giggled and headed over to them.

"You look nice" Reno said, "Where are you going?"

"Just out" Tifa said slyly and gave him a secretive look.

"Out with who?" Reno chuckled at her shyness.

"I bet I know" Rude smirked.

"No one" Tifa stuck her tongue and smiled as she continued down the hall. Tifa stepped into the elevator. Tifa waited as the elevator moved down. She had butterflies in her stomach. Tifa shook her head, 'don't be nervous silly girl, you've been on tons of dates..... but not with him'. Tifa stepped out of the elevator and walked down the stairs. She held her head high, she didn't trip this time. Tifa saw that Rufus was leaning up against the limo and looking over at her. Tifa found it hard not to melt into his eyes. He had this intensity about him that she liked a lot.

"You look nice, shall we go" Rufus calmly said and he helped her into the limo.

"Yup, lets go" Tifa said she was surprised he was being so formal. Rufus slid in beside her. Tifa looked back as the driver backed out. It was an old habit she had, she was always afraid they would crash, even when they were turning Tifa would check for cars. Rufus watched her in amusement as she looked around.

"We're not going to hit anything" Rufus chuckled and put his hand on her leg.

"I know, I was just.... checking" Tifa said defensibly, she quickly looked down at his hand, which had now started moving up and down her leg, then she looked up at him. He had a playful look on his face, Tifa gave him a half smile and leaned back. She slid closer to him. Rufus ran his fingers through his hair, he just enjoyed his ride with her. Rufus continued to move his hand up her leg slowly going father each time. Tifa blush as he slipped his hand inside her skirt. Tifa looked away pretending not to notice as he moved his hand up higher, and higher and higher.

"Hey look we're here" Rufus said slowly removing his hand. Tifa let out a breath, that she didn't know she was holding.

"Your such a brat, you know that" Tifa teased.

"I have no clue what your talking about" Rufus said innocently and gave her a evil look and stepped out of the limo. Rufus gently pulled her out and led her inside.

"Wow this is a really nice place" Tifa said and looked around. It was a large restaurant. It was dimly light and filled with many tables. Tifa could see that everyone was nicely dressed and enjoying themselves. Tifa and Rufus walked in and a waiter took them to their room. Rufus had ordered a private room for them. Tifa took a deep breath. she hoped this would go well.

* * *

Well that's it for now, I'm working on chapter 5 and it should be up soon... I hope.


	5. Chapter 5

Ok so chapter 5 is now up. I hope you like ;)

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy VII or any of the characters.

* * *

Tifa was quite at first but soon opened up to Rufus. It seemed that he was very interested in her life and 7th Heaven. He wanted to know everything about her, home town, favorite color, favorite number (when asked the same question Rufus childishly replied 69 and Tifa kicked him under the table). He continued to ask her questions and Tifa asked many as well. She was surprised to find out that Rufus was double jointed in his fingers.

"Ewww don't do that" Tifa giggle and looked away as he bent his fingers. "That's so gross" She laughed and he laughed at her.

"Can't you do anything like that?" Rufus asked.

"I can wiggle my ears" Tifa said and blushed.

"Do it" Rufus said and leaned closer to her to see. Tifa became redder as she moved her eyes. Rufus laughed and Tifa giggled.

"That's weird, how do you do that?" Rufus questioned.

"I don't know, I've always been able to. I bet you've always been able to do that with your fingers" Tifa smiled at him.

"Ya I have" Rufus said and bent his fingers again Tifa looked away. Things like that made her tingle. Their meal arrived and Tifa thanked the waiter.

"Enjoy" Rufus said, Tifa smiled and started to eat. She was happy to see Rufus act his age. Usually he was so mature, to much so to be16 but just now he was normal. He acted like himself, Tifa felt good about being able to see him like that. Tifa looked up at him. He was smiling at her, he looked amused almost as if he was about to laugh.

"What?" She asked, "What's so funny"

"You, your so.... cute when you eat" Rufus laughed and Tifa gave him a 'what ever' look. They continued to eat. Tifa would sneak glances at him, she thought he had no idea that she was looking at him but he knew. He let her have her fun but just to annoy her he would look up at her and she would look away.

They shared a desert. They made it into a race of who could eat the most. Rufus won, and finished the rest of the desert after Tifa was full.

"I got you a birthday present" He said and she gave him a funny look as he handed her a small box,

"It's not a bomb" Tifa smiled.

"I know, I've just never gotten a gift from anyone besides my dad" Tifa said and took the box. She opened it and gasp, it was beautiful. A silver locket on a silver chain was shinning inside. Tifa opened it and and a few tears rolled down her cheeks. There was a picture of her father was inside and the other side was left blank.

"I found a picture of your dad, the other side I left for you to decide" Rufus said, "You should put your boyfriend's picture on the other side" he teased.

"Maybe I will" Tifa gave him a secretive look and whipped away her tears. She sniffed. "sorry"

"That's ok, I didn't think you would cry but I can understand why" Rufus looked at her with concerned eyes. Tifa got up and hugged him.

"Thank you for the gift" Tifa said and Rufus smiled to himself. He was happy that she liked it, it only took him 3 hours to pick it out! Rufus stood with her and they left after he paid. Tifa took as his arm as they walked to the limo. Tifa slid in and Rufus literally jumped in using the top of the limo as a swing. He slid along the seat and bumped into her. Tifa giggled and he smiled at her. Tifa looked up to see a giant poster for an upcoming tournament. Tifa looked at it with dreamy eyes. Rufus gave her a puzzled look before looking up to see what she saw. Rufus rolled his eyes, on the poster was Cloud, the champion.

"Are you one of those girls who are in love with him but have no chance of getting to know him or meeting him?" Rufus questioned.

"Yes" Tifa sighed still off in her dream world.

"Why do you like him?" Rufus wanted to know, he had no clue what girls saw in him.

"Cuz he's sooooo hot!" Tifa squealed, Rufus just laughed at her and they drove on.

"Do you think he's got a chance against Vincent?" Rufus said, he did watch the fights on tv sometimes, they took place at the Gold Saucer. Maybe he would take her there one day, on a date. He would just have to make sure Cloud wasn't there. Rufus didn't deny the fact that he was good looking but he had never seen Tifa look that way at him before. Tifa had always admired Cloud's fighting skills and his looks, she never thought she'd be able to find someone as hot as him. Well that's until she met Rufus. She'd never show it, that's what she promised herself but inside she would almost melt every time she saw his face.

"Ya I think so, Vincent may be clever but he's not as strong" Tifa was seriously thinking about it, which made Rufus laugh at her again. Tifa gave him a sheepish smile. Rufus put his arm around her and she leaned on him. Rufus moved his arms down and put his other one under her legs. With a squeak of surprise from Tifa, he lifted her onto his lap and Tifa put her arms around his neck. Tifa looked into his blue eyes, it was always so hard to tell what he was thinking or feeling. His emotions never showed, not even in his eyes.

Rufus let her study him, he wasn't sure what she was thinking. Tifa just smiled at him and he smiled back. Rufus held her with his arm around her, he used his free arm and touched her face lightly with his finger tips. Tifa closed her eyes for a few seconds as he gently ran his fingers down her cheek and along her jaw line. Tifa enjoyed his touches, she was amassed at how gentle he could be. Tifa slowly opened her eyes to find him smiling at her.

Rufus pulled her down to him and kissed her. Tifa leaned into him more as they both deepened the kiss. Rufus ran his hand along her side. They stopped suddenly when the car stopped driving. They were back at the ShinRa building. Rufus frowned and rolled his eyes. Tifa slipped off his lap and opened the door, she stepped out and he followed. They stepped into the elevator together. Tifa stepped to the railing and looked out at the city. She was annoyed that they had been interrupted but there was nothing she could do about that. Rufus came up behind her and put his arms around her waist. He pulled her up against him and whisper softly into her ear.

"We'll continue this in my room" He smiled and so did Tifa.

"Alright" Tifa said, she couldn't wait for the elevator to stop. Rufus kissed slow trails down her neck and Tifa moved her head to allow him better access. Tifa closed her eyes again and enjoyed the feeling. Mr. and Mrs. Shinra's months dropped open as they saw that was happening in the elevator beside them.

"They must have forget that fact that the elevators are glass and there are other people in this building!" Mrs. Shinra laughed but Mr. Shinra was more silent. He didn't like this, she was a poor girl, not worthy of his son's attention. Tifa may have gotten nice clothes and a new room but that didn't change her past and where she came from as far as the President was concerned. He wanted his son to date someone who was wealthy and well mannered. Someone like ... Scarlet, he would stop this one way or another.

The 2 elevators passed each other and Mrs. Shinra just giggled. Tifa and Rufus had no clue what they had seen. Tifa and Rufus burst through the door. They were now kissing again and blindly stumbled onto Rufus' bed. Tifa lay down and looked up at him. He flopped down beside her. Rufus put his hand on her side. He moved it down past her hip and onto her leg. Tifa smiled up at him. She pulled him closer to her and kissed him again. She slipped her hand under his shirt. The two continued kissing long into the night.

* * *

Sunlight shone through the window and hit Tifa's face. She slowly woke up. She smiled to herself as she remember everything. Tifa shifted, she was still in her clothes from the night before and was a little uncomfortable. Tifa looked over at Rufus, he had is arm draped around her and she still had her hand on his chest. They had fallen asleep in each others arms.

Rufus looked so peaceful, so sweet. Tifa reached up and touched his face. Her ran her hand slowly down it. She liked him this way. His expression was so loving, kinda like the one he had given her right before they fell asleep. Rufus opened his eyes.

"Hi" Tifa said softy.

"Hey" Rufus smirked and pulled her closer to him. He gave her a quick kiss. "We better get up," Tifa nodded and the two got out of bed. Tifa blew him a kiss and went into her own room using the door that connected their rooms. Tifa took a shower and changed while Rufus did the same in his room. Tifa walked out of her room and down the hall to the dining room. She figured Rufus was already there. She knew that if they continued their relationship he would want to keep it a secret... for a little while at least. Tifa was correct, he was already there and talking to his parents. Tifa sat down at her usual place.

"We're having dinner with some guests tonight" Mr. Shinra announced, "Rufus I want you to get to know their daughter, her name is Scarlet" Rufus frowned, was his father trying to play match maker?

"Why?" Rufus asked.

"Well, one day you'll get married and have kids that will take over Shinra, we want you to marry someone like Scarlet" His father said, Rufus figured that his father knew nothing about him and Tifa.

"What if I don't like her?" Rufus questioned.

"Hmmm... well then you'll just have to make extra effort to do so. We really want you to marry her" Mr. Shinra said sternly. Rufus shot Tifa a quick look, which didn't go unnoticed by his parents. Tifa was kinda hurt, what if he liked this girl better then her? She wasn't sure that she was ever going to marry Rufus but right now she did considered them to be dating. Tifa just put on a fake smile as she continued to listen. She would talk to Rufus about this later, there was no point to jump to conclusions.

"Well I'll meet her but if I don't like her then that's that" Rufus said, he didn't want to start a fight with his parents but he had no intention of liking this new girl. He hoped he hadn't hurt Tifa's feelings by saying he'd meet her, he'd talk to her later about it.

"Just don't be late for dinner" Mr. Shinra said. Mrs. Shinra had stayed quite the whole time. She wasn't sure if Rufus was in love with Tifa or not but she knew he liked her. She wondered if it was just a one time thing or if they were dating now. Mrs. Shinra was mad at her husband for trying to set Rufus up when he had clearly seen the 2 together. Tifa kept looking over at Rufus while she was working. She wanted him to say something.

"You want to talk about it don't you?" Rufus said when he finally noticed her looking.

"Yah I do" Tifa replied.

"I have to meet her, you know that, but I don't want my dad to think I'm hating her right away or he'll start asking questions. Lets make this simple" Rufus proposed and Tifa nodded. "You and me are dating ok. That's never going to change. Everything I do or say to Scarlet tonight is just an act and don't you ever think otherwise"

"Okay" Tifa smiled.

"Good, and don't worry I'm not going to kiss her or anything. I'm not even going to let her get near me" Rufus ensured her.

"Alright, thank you" Tifa said, she was relieved that Rufus didn't care about this girl. Tifa was still a little scared that he would see her and she would be so beautiful he'd drop her right there and then and run off with Scarlet instead. Tifa sighed, she would just have to wait and see. 'Just remember that everything is an act' Tifa reminded herself and continued working. Tifa fiddled nervously with her skirt as she waited for Scarlet and her family to arrive. Tifa looked over at Rufus, she could see that he was nervous as well. An image of a cartoon version of Scarlet and Rufus jumping into a limo that said 'Just Married' on it and driving away from a crying cartoon version of herself kept popping into Tifa's head. She was trying hard not to think about it but couldn't help it.

The dinning room door slowly opened and a tall light brown haired man dressed in a black suit stepped in. He was followed by a medium height blonde woman dressed in a black dress. Finally Scarlet came. Tifa looked her over. Her hair was very pretty, bright blonde and straight. She would've had a pretty face if she didn't have wayyyyyy to much make-up on. Her body was nice but not as good as Tifa's. Tifa knew she was being self-conscious and mean for criticizing her like that but she was jealous. She didn't want Rufus to like Scarlet better and she was trying to pick out every detail that she hated.

Introductions were made and a quick story was told about how Tifa came to live with the Shinra's. Scarlet smirked when she heard Tifa was from sector 7. Tifa just ignored it but she was mad that Scarlet was sitting beside Rufus. Rufus was being very polite to her. 'everything I do or say to Scarlet tonight is just an act and don't you ever think otherwise' Tifa remember Rufus' words.... but were they true? He couldn't be that good of an actor could he?

Tifa didn't say much the whole night, she just watched as Mr. and Mrs. Shinra talked to Scarlet's parents. She tried not to look over at Rufus and Scarlet. Scarlet was flirting with him and it hurt her to watch him smirk at her and chuckle at her jokes.

"So Tifa I hear you work at a... bar" Scarlet said it like it was a dirty place.

"I use to, once the new owner came I was fired" Tifa gave her a small smile.

"That's to bad, but then again I bet you didn't make a lot of money there" Scarlet looked over at Tifa, she had a fake, innocent look on her face.

"I didn't make tons but I wasn't minim wage either" Tifa said, she wasn't sure why she didn't just lie and say she made tons of money.

"mmmm.... That's nice" Scarlet said. 'What an air head' Tifa thought and continued eating her meal. Rufus was thinking the same thing. How could his father think he would like this girl. Besides the fact that she was nothing compared to Tifa she was too vein for him ever to like her. All she every talked about was money and boys. Rufus had to admit that she was kinda pretty but wore wayyyyy to much make up. Everyone was soon finished their meals and Mrs. Shinra had left to show Scarlet's parents around.

"Why don't you show Scarlet around Rufus?" His father pushed.

"Fine" Rufus said and got up, Scarlet looked giddy as she followed after him. Rufus gave Tifa a quick look before he left. Scarlet took Rufus' hand and they walked out. Tifa just got up and left. She went back to her room.

Rufus walked around with Scarlet, he showed her different places in ShinRa. Scarlet seemed interested to learn about the building.

"And in there is my room, and next to it is Tifa's" He quickly pointed out before moving on.

"Is there anything between you 2?" Scarlet asked and she put her hand on his arm. Rufus bit his tongue.... Sorry Tifa.

"No, nothing at all" He grinned down at her.

"Alright then" Scarlet sounded happy. Rufus brought her up to the 75th floor. He told her about it and turned to leave.

"I want to go out and see it" She said and gave Rufus puppy dog eyes.

"Ok" He said and walked with her out to balcony. Scarlet ran to the edge.

"Wow" She said in awe as she looked over the city. Rufus stood in the middle. He hid his smile as he thought of all the times he had bugged Tifa up here. Scarlet walked over to him, she put her hands around his waist. Rufus just looked down at her in shock as she leaned up to kiss him.

* * *

Tifa was going crazy, she wanted to know what was going on. In a way she was afraid to find out. She didn't want to see Rufus with Scarlet, she was afraid it would hurt to much. Tifa decided to get some fresh air, right now she really needed it.

Tifa took the elevator up to the 75th floor. She looked through the glass walls and her mouth dropped open. Rufus and Scarlet were.... were.... kissing!! Tifa saw them break apart and Rufus looked over at her. She froze, he looked at her in surprise, his eyes seemed to be trying to tell her not to run but Tifa turned and left.  


* * *

  
*Gasp* cheater!!! hehe i'm so evil, well ok not really but ya. Hope you liked it. Did you notice how the writing got wider heh sry i'm not using my laptop anymore so it's different. So from now on it'll be wide ^.^;;;


	6. Chapter 6

hmmmmm... hw is starting to pile up I hope I can update often still but i dunno. well hope you enjoy this chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy VII or any of the characters.

* * *

Tifa ran down the hall, she was holding back her tears. Tifa burst through the door and flopped down on her bed. She let herself cry. She cried for a long time it seemed. Tifa sniffed and started to clam down. Tifa hugged her pillow for comfort as tears continued to slowly roll down her cheeks. Maybe she was over reacting. They had only been on one date, only kissed like 3 times... or more, Tifa had forgotten. Rufus had said that everything he did was only an act but he also said he wouldn't kiss Scarlet. Had he changed his mind? Didn't he like her anymore? So many questions that Tifa would never ask him. She didn't want to talk to him. She was upset, she liked him a lot and didn't even know it. It took seeing him with another girl to prove how much she cared. It broke her heart.

It was late so Tifa decided to go to sleep, she changed into her pjs. Tifa hoped that sleep would bring her the calm she needed. Rufus swallowed. Uh oh. Tifa had seen him and Scarlet kiss. He could only imagine what was going through her mind. Rufus hadn't resisted Scarlet, he had let her kiss him. He had broken his promise to Tifa. He was so disappointed in himself. Scarlet seemed happy.

"Why?" Rufus said, almost at a whisper.

"Why what?" Scarlet didn't know what he was taking about.

"Why did you kiss me?" Rufus said, he stepped back, away from her and looked at her with angry eyes. Rufus was shocked when it had happened, he was just snapping out of it now.

"I thought you liked me and I like you" Scarlet battered her eyelashes at him.

"No, no I don't" Rufus shook his head, "Damn it, why did you have to see that Tifa" Rufus mutter to himself as he ran off leaving a now angry Scarlet on the balcony. She'd win him over eventually, even if she had to hurt that Terry girl or what ever her name was.

Rufus ran down the hall, it had been a while since Tifa had left. Rufus paced outside her room for a while. Should he go in? What if she was so mad she wouldn't talk to him. Rufus decided to go in after about  
half an hour of walking back and forth. He was relived that Scarlet hadn't come after him. Rufus opened Tifa's door, he didn't bother to knock. Rufus looked around her room. He finally spotted her. She was asleep. He walked over to her bed and sat down beside her. He felt a shot of pain and guilt go through him as he saw her tear streaked face. Rufus gently touched her face, he put his hand on her shoulder.

"Tifa, please, wake up" Rufus shook her lightly, he knew she would be mad for waking her but he needed to talk to her. Tifa slowly opened her eyes and looked up at him. When she realized who it was she pulled the blankets over her head. Tifa was afraid he was going to deliver her a long break up speech. Rufus frowned at her, he was so mad at himself.

"Tifa please listen to me" Rufus said, there was no answer from under her blanket. "Tifa I don't like Scarlet, she kissed me, I did not kiss her" Rufus tried to explain.

"Well you didn't fight it" Tifa's muffled voice came from under the blanket.

"I was in shock, I didn't know how to react. Tifa, I like you, your the only one I want. Scarlet is just an annoyance" Rufus sounded pathetic. Tifa shifted under the blanket. Tifa started thinking, did he mean it......

"Why do you like me?" Tifa asked and Rufus smirked at her.

"Your so nice, your always cheerful, you make me smile even though I try not to, your smart, and your really hot" Rufus told her, playfulness in his tone. Rufus hugged her and Tifa finally poked her head out from under the blanket.

"Thank you" Tifa said, "But Rufus"

"Yah?" Rufus looked into her eyes.

"Your on a warning, I don't want you touching her, near her or anything unless we're not dating" Tifa told him sternly. She was the jealous type and after what had happened she didn't want Rufus near Scarlet.  
Rufus kissed her on the forehead and left her to go back to sleep.

* * *

It was a hot day in Midgar. The sun was shinning and Tifa looked out through her window. Tifa put on a pair of shorts and a tank top. She was still thinking about what had happened but she pushed it to the  
back of her mind. Rufus had been talking to his dad, Mr. Shinra was still pushing him to hang out with Scarlet. Rufus agreed, he would pretend to like Scarlet for a while and then dump her. Then Mr. Shinra couldn't say that he didn't try and get along with her. Tifa walked into the dining room.

"Today is Shinra Cleaning Day!" Mrs. Shinra sang and Rufus and Mr. Shinra groaned. Tifa blinked.

"Shinra what day?" She asked.

"Shinra Cleaning Day, mom started it 5 years ago. It's where every single employee, and us as well, gets one room in ShinRa and we clean it." Rufus explained.

"Okay....." Tifa blinked, 'how strange' she thought.

"Tifa you get to wash cars today, Rufus you can help her when your done with elevators. Honey, you can clean your office, that's a huge mess" Mrs. Shinra said. Rufus and Mr. Shinra shook their heads at  
the same time. Tifa giggled at the 2. So, she would be washing cars.... that wouldn't be to hard.....

Once Tifa had changed into her bikini top and jean shorts she headed down to the garage. Tifa noticed that all the cars had been backed out and a hose and bucket were waiting for her. Tifa saw one limo  
and then 2 and then the other 8. 10! she had to wash 10 of these things. Limos were not short!!! She just smiled, she may as well get started. It would be fun, it was hot and she was in a bikini, she could get wet to cool off. This would be great. Tifa started soaping up the first half of the first limo. This would defiantly take a while.

Rufus had gotten off easy this time. All he had to do was wash each elevator and make sure the controls were working. He also had to stop at each door and wash the inside and outside of it. After 4 hours he was finally done. He decided to go help Tifa. He knew if he didn't his mom would get mad, Shinra cleaning day meant it lasted alllllll day.

Rufus headed down the stairs and walked quietly outside. It was hot and he was happy he left his jacket inside. Rufus was wearing shorts and a t-shirt, something people rarely saw him in. Rufus smirked evilly as he saw Tifa laying on top of on of the limos, it looked like she had finished 5 limos and was resting/sun tanning. Rufus grabbed a buck of water and walked over to her. He threw the cold water onto her and she shot up. Tifa looked over to see Rufus smirking at her with an empty bucket in his hands.

"Rufus!! You little ($&$#*#%*" Tifa swore and got up. She was soaking wet and cold. She jumped on him he started chocking him. Rufus just laughed as she loosened her grip, she hit him chest glared at him. He could tell she wasn't really mad, just annoyed.

"You looked hot" Rufus said innocently, then he whispered into her ear, "In more ways then one" Tifa blushed and smirked at him.

"Your such a brat!" She stuck her tongue out, she was happy that she had gotten him at least a little wet when she was trying to kill him. "Now you have to help me" Tifa said and Rufus nodded.

"Ok" Rufus said and they started on the 6th Limo together. It went a lot faster with Rufus helping and after 2 hours they were on the last one. Tifa finished up, she held onto the hose. She'd get him back..... She pointed the hose at him and sprayed it at his back. Rufus turned around and tried to get to her as she kept spraying. Rufus finally came up in front of her. Rufus tried to wrestle the hose out of her hands but Tifa fought back. Rufus grabbed her around her waist and kissed her. Tifa dropped the hose and Rufus picked it up.

"Cheater!" She yelled as he sprayed her, Tifa ran from him and grabbed the bucket of water near her. She threw it at Rufus and he got soaked. Rufus dropped the hose and ran up to her. He pushed her against the limo.

"Your so mean" Tifa grinned and Rufus smirked.

"I am not, I'm just better" Rufus said, Tifa wrapped her arms around his waist and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"We better dry off this one again" Tifa said and left him.

"Fine" Rufus sighed and they worked together to dry the limo. It didn't take long and Tifa cleaned up all the things used to wash the cars. She was still soaked but not cold. Tifa sat back up on the limo and leaned back against the front window. Rufus took off his shirt, it had been bugging him since it was wet. Tifa looked quickly and blushed. Tifa patted the spot beside her.

"Come on lets relax, we're done what we needed to" Tifa smiled at him and Rufus jumped up beside her. He leaned back and took her hand. Tifa looked over at him, he was smiling at her.

"You know, I won the water fight" Rufus said slyly.

"You did not, I got you more wet" Tifa playfully rolled her eyes at him.

"You did not," Rufus chuckled a bit and propped himself up on his elbow. He looked down at her. He put his hand past her side.

"I'll let you think you won" Tifa said and Rufus just shook his head. He leaned down and kissed her. This time their kiss was slow and romantic. They broke a part and Tifa smiled up at him. She was so happy to be with him. They just lay there for a while until Rufus sat up.

"We should go inside and help clean some more" Rufus sighed, he didn't want to but he didn't want his mom to do all the work.

"Okay" Tifa agreed and slid off the limo after him. Tifa walked behind him, she wanted to walk with him but was afraid that his dad might suddenly see them. She knew that Mr. Shinra didn't like her, well he didn't hate her but she knew that he didn't like to see her with Rufus. Tifa bit her lip and ran up to him. She took his hand. Rufus just smiled down at her and Tifa blushed a little. He had such a nice smile, to bad he never showed it. It was only when he was with here, and even then it wasn't very often. Tifa and Rufus spent the rest of the day cleaning their rooms. Tifa had decided the Shinra Cleaning Day was kinda fun. Tifa finally finished and looked around, she was happy with how her room looked. What time was it? Tifa checked the clock, 5:55. Tifa grinned, it was dinner time which was good cuz she was hungry. Tifa skipped down the hall.

"Hey Tifa" Elena greeted her new friend. Hanging out with her had brought them closer over the last 3 weeks.

"Hi" Tifa walked over to her, "That's a first"

"What?" Elena gave her a puzzled look.

"Reno isn't with you today" Tifa smiled and Elena rolled her eyes.

"Yah well, I don't hang out with him 24/7." Elena laughed.

"Well I got to go to dinner, bye!" Tifa waved and walked the rest of the way to the dinning room. Tifa opened the door and saw that the 3 Shinra's were already there. Tifa sat down and the food was served. This was a 'quite day' as Tifa liked to call it. A day where the Shinra's talked but she barley did. Tifa kinda liked these days, it gave her time to stare at Rufus.

"I think I want to take a vacation" Mrs. Shinra said, more to herself then anyone else.

"That might be nice, we can bring Scarlet and her parents" Mr. Shinra agreed, Rufus frowned. If he was going on a vacation he didn't want her there.

"That would be nice, how about we take off tomorrow?" Mrs. Shinra asked. Tifa was surprised that it was so soon. If she ever went on vacations it took a year to plan them.

"Where are we going?" Rufus asked.

"I was thinking Coasta Del Sol" Mrs. Shinra said.

"Wow" Tifa quietly said, she finally spoke up "I hope you guys have fun"

"What are you talking about? Your coming too" Mrs. Shinra clapped her hands together. Tifa smiled and Rufus looked over at her. This was his chance for another date. Rufus couldn't wait to be with her again, he loved her a lot...... love... no that was just a slip of his mind. Rufus thought about it, did he love her. He wasn't sure.

"We'll be leaving at 10 am. I'll call Scarlet after dinner" Mr. Shinra said, then he got an idea. "Rufus why don't you call her"

"Why? I don't want her to come" Rufus snobbily said and his father sent him a sharp look.

"Call her" He said, ending what ever argument he may have had. Rufus just rolled his eyes. He was looking forward to his time with Tifa but he would have to find a way to escape Scarlet. Tifa fiddled nervously, she hoped that Rufus wouldn't do something like kiss Scarlet again. She doubted that he would though. Tifa knew that he looked at her totally differently from the way he looked at Scarlet.

* * *

After dinner Rufus called Scarlet. Her fake voice filled his ears and he cringed.

"Scarlet would you and your family like to come to Coasta Del Sol" Rufus asked and she squealed.

"Yes! of course I would Rufie" Scarlet giggled and Rufus made a face at the nick name.

"Ok we'll meet you there, we leave at 10am" Rufus said, "Bye" He hung up rather quickly and headed over into Tifa's room. Tifa looked up as he came through the door. He seemed almost mad.

"She calls me Rufie!" Rufus exclaimed and Tifa burst into a fit of giggles. Rufus glared at her and she put her hand over her mouth. Tifa was still giggling but tried to hide it.

"It's not... that.... bad" Tifa tried to make him feel better.

"Tifa" Rufus whined, Tifa just smiled warmly at him. It was fun to see him act like this. It was more like himself, not the selfish Shinra brat she had first met.

"Just ignore her, she'll stop eventually" Tifa said, she walked over to him and hugged him, Rufus rested his head on top of hers.

"We should go out while we're there" Rufus told her.

"That would be really nice" Tifa sighed and leaned on him.

"We'll do that then" Rufus promised.

Tifa was waiting in the helicopter. She had spent the rest of the night packing things like her bikini, shorts, tank tops, and other things. Tifa was a bit nervous. This was the first time she'd been on a vacation in 6 years and her first time with the Shinra's. She imagined it would be no different to be with them but she was worried about being around Scarlet. Because of that fact that Scarlet liked Rufus, Tifa didn't like her at all.

Rufus jumped into the helicopter and sat beside her. He took her hand.

"Ready to go?" Rufus asked.

"Yah!" Tifa said, she was excited now that he was here "I've never been to Coasta Del Sol before"

"Really? We have a summer house there" Rufus said, "We go every so often and if we're not using it we rent it out"

"Your so lucky" Tifa said, she was almost jealous. Tifa watched as they took off. Rufus' parents would meet them there, Tifa was happy for the alone time. Tifa watched as the ground and people grew smaller and smaller. Tifa leaned back in her seat and closed her eyes. Rufus was stroking her hand and looking out the window.

Tifa opened her eyes again and looked down. They passed and small town, after that came a chocobo farm, then some mountains. Tifa kept watching the ground. She was a giant bird statue and later on came Junon. Now there was nothing but ocean.

"You act like you've never seen these places before" Rufus said, he was watching her look around.

"I haven't, I've only been to Nebluim, that's it" Tifa said, she looked over at him.

"Nebluim's a nice town, were you born there?" Rufus questioned.

"Yah, me and my dad use to live there. I had a lot of friends but then we moved"

Tifa told him, she thought for a moment "It must be about 6 years since I last saw my sister Yuffie and my best friend Aerith "

"Do you miss them?" Rufus asked, Tifa just smiled for a while.

"Ya I do, but I'll see them again some time" Tifa said.

"We're here Rufus sir" Cid the pilot said and took the chopper down. Once everything had stopped Tifa jumped out and Rufus slid out beside her. They were informed by one of the staff that their stuff was already in place and that Mr. and Mrs. Shinra was waiting for them in the summer house.

Rufus walked towards the house and Tifa followed behind him. She was looking around while trying to follow him at the same time. It was hot!!! to say the least. Tifa was sweating already and it had only been 5 minutes. Rufus opened the door to the summer house. Tifa stepped in after him. She had a quick look around, the whole thing looked so classy. It was all dark wood and nice furniture. Mr. and Mrs. Shinra were sitting at the table with Scarlet's parents. Scarlet looked up and smiled.

"Hi Rufus!" She went over and hugged him.

"Hi" Rufus didn't hug her back.

"Hi Tifa" Scarlet said rather flatly.

"Hey" Tifa smiled, she wasn't going to be rude. Tifa didn't want to sink to Scarlet's level. Mrs. Shinra pointed out Tifa's room and Tifa went to go see. She frowned. Rufus, Scarlet and her would all be sharing a bed room.... this would be.... fun. Tifa sighed and flopped down on a bed. She figured it was hers cuz all her stuff was by it. Tifa decided to change. It was really really hot!

Tifa changed into her bikini. She slipped on a tank top and shorts over it. Tifa decided to go for a walk. She wanted to see everything that was here. Tifa waved to the Shinra's and walked out the door. Tifa tried to ignore the fact that Scarlet was clinging to Rufus' arm. Scarlet seemed to think that Rufus liked her. Rufus was surprised, he had run off after she had kissed him. Couldn't she take a hint.

"You know Rufus, we've been talking and everyone thinks you should marry Scarlet" Mr. Shinra announced and Rufus almost chocked.

"What?" Scarlet squeaked happily.

"Dad I just met her," Rufus said, he bit his tongue. He really wanted to yell "and I hate her" but he didn't.

"Well you don't have a choice, it's an arranged marriage. It has been since you were born" Mrs. Shinra told him. She could see the hurt in his eyes. He loved Tifa, and it kill her to make him marry Scarlet.

"Arranged?" Rufus shook his head, "Sorry but I need time to think" Rufus got up and left, making a point of slamming the door as hard as he could. Tifa had been walking around for a while and it was getting dark. The sun was setting and Tifa went down to the beach to see it. Tifa had seen the shops, inn, houses (where she met jonny from Neblium) and gotten something to eat in the bar. Tifa almost new everything off by heart. Costa Del Sol was amassing, is was so tropical and everyone was happy. Tifa loved it here.

She sat down on the beach, she hugged her legs and rested her head on top of her knees. She watched as the sunset. All the colors, it was so pretty. "I wish Rufus was here to see this" Tifa said quietly to herself. She hadn't seen him all day.

"I saw it" Rufus said and Tifa looked back, he came and sat beside her. Tifa smiled at him.

"Good, it's so beautiful isn't it" Tifa continued to watch, the sun was almost behind the mountains but not yet.

"Ya it is" Rufus said, Tifa looked over at him. Something was wrong, she could tell.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"My parents are making me marry Scarlet" Rufus said looked over at her. He almost laughed at her shocked expression. Tifa had her mouth open, Rufus closed it.

"Sorry" Tifa laughed, but soon turned serious.

"Do you want to marry her?"

"No"

"Did you try telling them that"

"Yah"

"Let me guess they said something like, 'you don't have a choice'"

"Yah,"

"You can always get a divorce"

"Maybe...." Rufus wasn't answering her much, he was deep in thought. He looked over at Tifa.

She was looking at him with concerned eyes. She was so pretty. Rufus took his time studying her. Then he got an idea. A crazy idea but it was better then nothing.  


* * *

That's all for now folks!! What's his idea......... it's.......... I'm not telling hehe. well I hope to have another chapter up soon. Bye!


	7. Chapter 7

Yes I know I put Rufus and Scarlet together but it's just to shake things up a bit. Trust me I hate her as much as you do! hehe. Well I hop you like this chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy VII or any of the characters.  


* * *

Tifa sat in her bed at night. Rufus was going to marry Scarlet. She was really upset about it. She knew there was nothing he or she could do about it but it still bugged her. Tifa had been watching him very closely. He seemed to be thinking about something deeply. Tifa looked over at Scarlet and almost burst into giggles. The girl had a green face mask on and cucumbers on her eyes. She was laying in her bed and listening to soft music. Tifa rolled her eyes, Scarlet was really something.

Scarlet eventually got up and walked to the bath room to wash her face. Rufus came into their room and sat on his bed. Tifa looked over at him, he was still thinking. About what? It was starting to bug her. Scarlet came back in, the green mask was off her face and she sat back down on her bed.

"Rufus you can sleep with me tonight" Scarlet looked at him with sly eyes, "When we're married we'll have to sleep together all the time" Rufus made a face but Scarlet didn't see.

"That's ok, I'll wait till we're married" Rufus said and sat down on his own bed. Scarlet looked disappointed but Tifa took it as a victory for herself. Scarlet frowned and gave him puppy dog eyes but Rufus ignored her.

Tifa left and went to the bathroom to change. She didn't want Rufus to get married. She knew that he didn't want to marry Scarlet but he had to. Tifa really really liked Rufus, in fact she loved him. Tifa smiled, she did love him. Now her true love would be marring someone else. Romance was not suppose to be like this! No drama just 'I love yous' and pink flowers! Tifa sighed there was nothing she could do, she had to try though. She would think of a plan. She hoped that Rufus was thinking of one too, just in case she couldn't come up with anything.

Tifa changed into her pj's after taking a shower. She studied her face in the mirror. Tifa tucked some hair behind her ears and smiled. She liked the way she looked. Tifa looked for any signs of a tan. There was a little but not much. That would have to change during her stay. Tifa headed back to her room.... or rather their room. Tifa frown when she saw Scarlet sitting very close to Rufus. She was leaning on him and talking to him.

"I was thinking about getting a pink wedding dress" Scarlet said.

"Ya ok" Rufus said dully and looked over at Tifa. He rolled his eyes and Tifa smiled at him.

"Hi Tiffany" Scarlet said and Tifa glared at her.

"It's Tifa" Rufus and Tifa said at the same time. Tifa smiled at him and Rufus smiled back. Scarlet gave her a snobby look and Tifa rolled her eyes. Tifa sat down on her bed and crawled under the covers. She lay there listening to Scarlet talk about wedding plans. Tifa started to picture their wedding from Scarlet's description... it would be ugly. Tifa felt good about that but she felt sorry for Rufus. Ugly wedding and then a wife he didn't want. Tifa closed her eyes and tried to sleep. She couldn't, Scarlet's talking kept her up but she soon went to bed. So did Rufus, glad to be free from Scarlet's high pitched chatter.

* * *

Tifa lay awake, she looked at the clock. It was 3 am. She sat up and looked around. It wasn't that dark and she could see Rufus and Scarlet. Tifa frowned at Scarlet but her look soften when her eyes fell on Rufus. He looked so cute when he was sleeping.

"Tifa, I love you" Rufus mumbled softly and Tifa froze. Was he awake or just talking in his sleep. "I want a chocolate bar" Yup he was talking in his sleep. Tifa put a hand over her mouth to keep from giggling. "I don't want to marry Scarlet" Rufus continued. "I loved you from the first day I met you" Tifa saw that he started to roll around a bit. Rufus suddenly opened his eyes and sat up. Tifa was giggling softly and Rufus looked over at her.

"What?" Rufus raised an eyebrow.

"Nothing *giggle giggle*" Tifa bit her tongue and stopped laughing. "Did you have a bad dream?"

"No"

"Then why did you wake up" Tifa questioned.

"I don't know, why are you awake?" He asked.

"Couldn't sleep" Tifa admitted, Rufus walked over and sat on her bed.

"I really don't want to go through with this" Rufus said, he sounded frustrated.

"I don't want you too" Tifa said, Rufus touched her shoulder.

"I know, but what can we do" Rufus sighed and Tifa looked into his eyes.

"There's not much we can do" Tifa said.

"Let's get married" Rufus said and Tifa's mouth dropped open. Rufus smirked and closed it.

"What?!" Tifa was extremely surprised.

"Ya, if we're married then I can't marry someone else" Rufus said, he smiled proudly at his idea.

"Well that makes sense, but I thought you would want to marry for love or something" Tifa said she wasn't sure if this was the right thing to do. But she was happy she finally knew what he had been thinking all this time.

"And marrying Scarlet will help me do that?" Rufus said and Tifa shook her head.

"I guess not," Tifa laughed.

"So lets do it then, we'll run away tonight" Rufus said, then added "And who says I'm not marrying for love"

"Ok lets go then" Tifa said but froze at his last comment. She decided not to add to it or ask him about it.

"Hmmmm..... where should we get married" Rufus started to think.

"Well we can't here, your parents might find out and stop us" Tifa said, she leaned against him. Rufus put his arm around her.

"How about we go to Neblium" Rufus suggested, "Your sister and best friend can be involved"

"Really!" Tifa exclaimed making sure to keep her voice quite, that would be amazing.

"Ya sure, lets go there, we can get Cid to fly us right now" Rufus grinned and he stood up.

"So how would you like to be Mrs. Shinra"

"That would be great!" Tifa said, she took his hand and he pulled her up. She gave him a kiss on the cheek and Rufus smiled down at her.

"Alright lets head out" Rufus said and took her hand. Tifa and Rufus quickly packed and headed out the door.

"So you want a chocolate bar?" Tifa asked.

"Ya... but how did you know" Rufus asked.

"A cutie told me" Tifa said and ran ahead of him. Rufus blinked, what did she mean?

Tifa threw her suitcase into the helicopter and Rufus did the same. Tifa jumped in and Rufus followed after her. Rufus told Cid where to take them and they took off.

"Rufus?!" Mrs. Shinra called, "Tifa!?" She had been searching for an hour and hadn't found them. Mr. Shinra and Scarlet were doing the same. They met up in the middle of Coasta de Sol.

"Where could they be, I haven't seen them since last night" Mrs. Shinra said worried. Rufus would never go off without telling her.

"Maybe they just took a walk in the morning" Scarlet said, she was jealous though. She didn't like Tifa hanging around Rufus.

"Maybe, we wont do anything to drastic before tomorrow. If they're not back by then, then we'll call the police to help us search" Mr. Shinra said, keeping his cool but he was worried. Not so much for their safety but he was wondering what the 2 were doing together.

Tifa yawned, she was so tired. They had run away over night which meant no time for sleep. Tifa leaned on Rufus's shoulder and he wrapped his arms around her. Tifa looked out the window, she could see the sun raising. The Shinra's and Scarlet would soon awaken to find that they were gone. Tifa hopped they didn't have thousands of men searching or else they would be found for sure.

"We're almost there" Rufus said gently. He was also tired but didn't let it show. He looked down on her. Married at 16..... wow. Rufus knew this was the best action to take though. He would be married to Scarlet at 16 and he would be miserable. At least now his young marriage would be to someone he really cared for. Tifa made him happy which made him want to make her even happier.

The helicopter slowly landed and Tifa sat up. Tifa and Rufus stepped out of the helicopter.

"Where can we stay?" Rufus asked.

"At my house I guess, Aerith should be with Yuffie. They kinda take turns living in each others houses" Tifa smiled at the memory, one that she use to be apart of.

"Ok, you don't think they'll freak out that I'm here do you?" Rufus asked, he was very aware that he was kinda a celebrity and he could sometimes bring fear to others.

"No they'll be fine" Tifa said, she took his hand and pulled him through the town. Tifa stopped at her front door. She was almost close to tears she hadn't been back here in a long time. Tifa would have to tell Yuffie about their dad. Yuffie had chosen to stay in Neblium while Tifa went with her dad. Tifa was kinda mad at herself, she had forgotten she had a sister when she lost her dad. She thought she had no one left.

Tifa bit her lip and knocked on the door. It was 7 a.m but she was sure Aerith and Yuffie would be awake. The door slowly opened. Yuffie rubbed her eyes and looked up to see who it was, Aerith walked up behind her.

"Holly (%$#(*$^%(!&#$" Yuffie screamed and jumped up and down. Her scream was so loud she probably woke up the whole town. Aerith came all the way to the door. She started jumping with Yuffie. The 2 girls jumped at her and Tifa almost fell backwards. They hugged her hard for a long time. Tifa smiled, she was so happy to see them.

"Hi guys" Tifa said when they finally let go of her.

"See I was right she did go crazy" Yuffie grinned,

"How so" Aerith asked, she was playing along with Yuffie.

"We're not guys! We're girls dork!" Yuffie laughed and hugged Tifa again. Tifa laughed and hugged her back. Rufus watched, he almost smiled. A part of him wished he had a family and friends like Tifa had. His family would never act like this. Yuffie and Aerith finally noticed Rufus. Their eyes widened.

"Holly )(&^$&$#&^%#$(#*&$^%" It was Aerith's turn to wake up the town.

"What is it this time?" Tifa said not clueing in.

"H..him.. R..Ru... Shin... Shinra" Aerith stuttered. The all powerful heir to ShinRa was standing before them. His expression was solid but something in his eyes told Aerith he wasn't planning to harm them. But why was he with Tifa?

"Ooohhh him. Yuffie, Aerith this is Rufus. Rufus this Aerith and Yuffie" Tifa giggled as she introduced them.

"Pleased to meet you" Rufus put his hand out and Aerith slowly shook it.

"Nice ya meet cha" Yuffie winked and shook his hand. She was a lot more laid back then Aerith.

"Come on in Tifa and Rufus" Aerith said and pulled her friend inside. Rufus followed and

Yuffie shut the door. Tifa swallowed, she wasn't sure what she should tell them first. About dad or about Rufus and her.

"Yuffie, I need to tell you" Tifa said, turning serious.

"That dad died" Yuffie said looking over at her sister.

"Yah, how did you know?" Tifa said.

"It was in the obituaries, I check them everyday. For dad's name... and yours" Yuffie told her, sadness in her eyes. Tifa hugged her sister. Yuffie's decision to stay had meant not knowing what was going to happen to her family. That was the reason Tifa had left with her dad.

"I'm so happy to see you" Tifa cried.

"Me too" Yuffie sniffed, Aerith was crying as well. They had all missed each other so much.

Tifa stepped back and over to Rufus, she took his hand and looked up at him. He smiled down at her, his deep blue eyes telling her to go ahead and tell them.

"The reason we came back here is...." Tifa paused, "Rufus and I are...."

"What?" Yuffie and Aerith said at that same time.

"We're getting married" Tifa said and Yuffie's mouth dropped open, Aerith almost fainted but stayed conscious.

"But he's famous!" Yuffie exclaimed, "Lockhart's don't marry famous people!"

"Why not?" Tifa raised an eyebrow.

"We just never have, we're not rich like he is" Yuffie said, "Rich people don't

fall in love with 'us'" Tifa expected Rufus to speak up and say that he wasn't in love with her but he didn't.

"Well there's kinda a reason other then love we're getting married. Not that we are in love but...." Tifa explained to whole story as Yuffie and Aerith listened.

"So that's why your getting married?" Aerith asked and Tifa nodded. Aerith got up and walked around Rufus in a circle. She was studying him carefully, she stopped in front of him and raised and eye brow.

"Ok" Aerith said and sat down on the couch.

"What?" Rufus asked.

"She does that" Tifa smiled, she knew that Aerith was very protective of her. Just like Tifa was over Aerith. Aerith always use to do that to the people she was dating. If she said 'Ok' it meant she approved of him.

"Alright" Rufus said, trusting her that it was nothing bad. Tifa yawned as how tired she was hit her all of a sudden.

"You guys should get some rest" Yuffie said and pushed them up stares.

"Your room's just as you left it Tiff." Aerith giggled and Tifa all of a sudden woke up. She ran upstairs and slammed the door. Rufus raised an eyebrow and walked after her. Yuffie and Aerith exploded into a fit of giggles.

Tifa looked around. Her room was still painted blue. Her small bed that she had saved up for, for a long time, was still made. Her old almost broken desk was still neat with almost nothing on it but a note book and some pencils. Her piano, which she had also saved up for, for many years was by her bed.

What Tifa was embarrassed about was the many posters of Cloud, and Vincent around her room. When she was young she would admire the 2 celebrities. Tifa ripped all the posters down as fast as she could. She got the 2 of Vincent and 4 out of 5 Cloud posters down before Rufus came in. He started laughing at her when he was the 1 poster of Cloud. He then saw the rest in her hands.

"Um... hi" She laughed and pulled the rest of them down. She folded them and stuffed them in her closet.

"So how long have those been there" Rufus smirked.

"Until I moved." Tifa said, "I would've taken them with me but dad said no." Rufus nodded and continued to smile at her. Tifa remembered the fight they had had. She wanted to take them with her along with her piano but he said no. Tifa later saved up for a new piano but never re-bought any posters. They had decided to keep the house in Neblium for Yuffie's sake and Aerith's family, who was richer, paid half the rent for Yuffie.

"We should get some rest" Tifa said and jumped onto her old bed. It felt so familiar somehow.

"Ya we should, we're getting married tomorrow." Rufus said and sat down beside her.

"So soon?" Tifa questioned.

"Yup, the sooner the better. We don't want my dad to find us." Rufus explained and Tifa nodded.

"That makes sense," Tifa flopped down on her bed, Rufus laid down beside her and wrapped his arms around her waist. He pulled her closer to him and they both feel asleep.

* * *

Surprisingly they slept for the whole day and night. Tifa woke up at 8 am the next morning. She couldn't believe she had slept that long. Tifa got up and went down stairs. No one was up yet. Tifa went into her kitchen. She hadn't been here in the longest time. Tifa felt good. She was wearing new clothes, and was all rested. Tifa started making breakfast for everyone. She smiled as she remembered when she was a child.

She use to sing when she was cooking for her dad and Yuffie. She was such a dork when she was little. Tifa looked around quickly, no one was there, why not. Tifa chose 'Love across the ocean' by Koda Kumi to sing. She didn't know what the words meant but loved the beat. She had memorized that song a long time ago but still remembered it. Every japanese word of it.

"donna ni hanarete temo

kokoro de tsuu jiru

kotoba de ienaku temo

hitomi de tsutawaru" Tifa danced around the kitchen, making bacon and eggs. She grabbed 4 plates and put them on the table. Still singing she grabbed cups and put them on the table as well. Tifa went back to the food.

"kimi wo omou tabi naze ga, yasashiku natte yuku

sonna ki ga suru no, hanasanaide

kimi wo dakishimeteru kokoro no nakade

soba ni itai kara sou, melody ni kizan de kanade tsuzukeru

Oceans apart, longing to be with you again" Tifa smiled as she finished making breakfast and cleaned up, still singing her favorite song. Rufus walked out of Tifa's room and met Yuffie in the hallway. Yuffie was leaning up against the railing and looking down.

"What are you looking at?" Rufus said and Yuffie snapped her head quickly to look at him. He had startled her a bit.

"She's at it again" Yuffie said quietly and Rufus walked over to her. He leaned at the railing and looked down. Tifa was singing and making breakfast. She looked so cute and really happy. Rufus smiled to himself, it was nice to see her like this.

"Again?" He questioned.

"She always use to do this when she was little, she thought no one was watching but I always was," Yuffie smiled fondly, "She always got mad at me when she was done singing though"

"Why?" Rufus asked, Yuffie cracked her knuckles and smiled.

"Cuz I'd tackle her to the ground and tell her to shut up" She giggled and ran down the stairs. Tifa turned to see Yuffie running at her. The small girl picked her sister up and spun her around.

"No one wants to hear your chicken voice Tiff" Yuffie laughed and threw Tifa onto the couch. Tifa stuck her tongue out at her and got up.

"Get back here" Tifa said and ran after her, Tifa jumped over the couch and slid in her socks along the floor. She grabbed Yuffie from behind and tried to trip her.

"Not again!" Aerith said running past Rufus and down the stairs. She ran towards the fighting sisters and barreled through them. They left go of each other and Aerith grabbed Yuffie to hold her back.

"Rufus grab your woman!" Aerith snapped and Rufus came down the stair and grabbed Tifa, stopping her from pummeling Yuffie. Aerith knew it was play fighting but she hated it when this happened. She was just happy she had Rufus to help her. Tifa struggled in his arms and he leaned down and kissed her on the cheek. Tifa sighed and took a breath. Yuffie and Aerith exchanged a look, that was easy enough.

"One of these days I'm gunna get ya good Yuffie!" Tifa laughed and Yuffie smirked.

"Ya that'll be the day" Yuffie laughed and stuck her tongue out at her sister. She had missed these fights.

"Well breakfast is ready" Tifa smiled and slipped out of Rufus' arms. She gave everybody some and sat down at her own place.

"Thanks Tifa" Aerith smiled, she hadn't had Tifa's cooking in a long time but it was just as good as she remembered it.

"Your welcome" Tifa smiled brightly and ate her own breakfast. Rufus enjoyed his food as well. It was so strange for him to be here. It was so different from the cold ShinRa building, sitting with his parents only talking about common things. Everything had been so different ever since Tifa moved in and they came here. Tifa noticed how quite Rufus had been since they arrived. He didn't seem mad or upset though, more.... appreciative.

"So when are you getting married" Aerith asked.

"Today" Tifa said and Yuffie almost chocked.

"Today? but you just got here" She exclaimed.

"Yah well, we kinda ran away so the sooner we get married the better" Tifa said.

"Oh, right" Yuffie remember Tifa's story and nodded. Tifa had changed into the nicest looking pants and shirt she had. Rufus had done the same and the 4 headed over to the church. On the way they passed the Shinra mansion.

"Why didn't you guys just stay there?" Aerith asked, she was happy they came to stay with them but she was wondering why Rufus wouldn't have wanted to stay in a mansion instead.

"Ick that place" Rufus frowned, "It's so creepy" Tifa giggled.

"How many houses do you have!?" She asked.

"A lot but I have no clue why we, never use them, dad is such a money burner." Rufus frowned.

"You could buy me a house!" Yuffie laughed.

"Ok" Rufus agreed and Yuffie gasped.

"I was kidding!" She laughed and Tifa smiled. The 4 arrived at the church and went inside. Yuffie and Aerith watched as their best friend and sister got married to *The* Rufus Shinra. They thought it was beautiful, even though it wasn't the most glamorous wedding but love was there. To bad neither the bride or groom knew it. But Aerith and Yuffie did.

"You may now kiss the bride" The pastor said. Rufus put his hand to her face and looked into her eyes. He leaned down and kissed her. Yuffie whistled as if it was a rock concert and Aerith laughed. They broke apart and smiled at one another. Rufus walked with Tifa hand in hand down the aisle and Aerith and Yuffie walked behind them. Yuffie put her arm on Tifa's shoulder.

"So Mrs. Shinra how does it feel to be married?" Yuffie grinned.

"Good" Tifa laughed she then calmly whacked Yuffie in the back of the head, "Next time no whistling" Yuffie rubbed her head and growled, she shook her fist at her. Aerith and Rufus sighed.

"What do you mean next time?" Rufus frowned playfully at her.

"I wasn't... I didn't mean... oh never mind" Tifa laughed and smiled at him.

* * *

"We've got 2 agents in each town searching" Mr. Shinra reassured his wife.

"What if they got hurt?" Mrs. Shinra paced around, she was worried. Tifa and Rufus had been missing for a day, well almost 2 now.

"Do you think Tifa kidnapped him?" Scarlet asked.

"No she wouldn't do something like that, she has no reason to" Mr. Shinra said.

"I bet they eloped!" Scarlet said, eyes wide.

"Do you think so?" Mr. Shinra asked.

"I wouldn't be surprised, you saw them!" Mrs. Shinra said referring to the time in elevator.

"Then you forced him to marry Scarlet, I bet they ran away!"

"If he did he's in so much trouble!" Mr. Shinra exclaimed. Elena came rushing through the door.

"Sir we found them. Their in Neblium" Elena said, she felt so guilty for ratting on her friend. Elena ran outside and over to Cid. She told him that Mr. Shinra want him to fly back to Midgar and get Tseng. Elena made it up to buy Tifa and Rufus some time since Cid was the only one who could fly them anywhere at the moment. Elena watched him take off.

"Where's he going" Scarlet ran up behind her.

"Back to Midgar" Elena admitted.

"Your buying them time aren't you?" Scarlet said.

"Yah," Elena sighed, Scarlet did too.

"They belong together" Scarlet said, much to Elena's surprise.

"Ya they do" Elena smiled.

"It's a good thing, what you did that is" Scarlet smiled and Elena nodded.

"So is Rude single?" Scarlet asked and the 2 walked back to summer house.

"Ya, should I introduce you?" Elena asked.

"Sure!" Scarlet said cheerfully.

* * *

The morning started out with a fight again. Tifa was singing a Britney Spears song, and when she sang the last line, "Hit me baby one more time!" Yuffie yelled, "Will do!" and ran towards her sister. Aerith and Rufus both sighed and pulled the 2 apart once again.

"Let me at her" Tifa snapped.

"Your dead" Yuffie growled.

"Calm down you 2" Aerith laughed, Rufus just kiss Tifa again and she stopped fighting him.

"Your to easy" Rufus chuckled, Tifa hit him in the chest. He put his arms around her waist and hugged her.

"So when's your honey moon?" Yuffie giggled.

"Soon I guess" Rufus said and Tifa chocked.

"We're having one?" Tifa asked.

"Ya, of course" Rufus told her.

"Where are we going?" Tifa asked.

"Well we can't to go Costa Del Sol" Rufus smirked and Tifa giggled. "Let's go to the Gold Saucer"

"Okay!" Tifa squealed, "I've never been there before!"

"Lucky girl" Yuffie winked.

"You guys can come" Rufus offered.

"On your honey moon?" Aerith laughed.

"Well we're only 16, it's not a real honey moon" Rufus pointed out and Tifa nodded.

"Ok then we'll go!" Yuffie jumped up at down.

"We'll leave tomorrow" Rufus nodded and pulled Tifa to his side. Tifa looked up at him and smiled.  


* * *

Well that's it for this chapter. I've never been good at writing wedding senses, that why this one and the one in my last fic was so short hehe. Hope you all liked it!


	8. Chapter 8

To the Gold Saucer they go! you know I've always wished they had a place like that in real life. hehe

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy VII or any of the characters.

* * *

Tifa sat quietly in her room. She would be leaving for the Gold Saucer soon. Maybe Cloud would be there! It would be so cool to meet a celebrity. Tifa had had a whirl wind last couple of days. She had run away, been reunited with her sister and best friend, got beaten up by her sister, got married, and she was now going on a honey moon. Tifa's head spun a little from thinking about it.

Tifa sat down at her piano. Playing would calm her down. She dug through her old books and found a Evanescence one. She flipped through it. She decided to play a song called 'Hello'. Tifa started the dreamy intro and started to sing along. There wasn't much to sing but the words were drawn out making the song seem longer then it really was. Tifa liked that about it.

"Playground school bell rings again, Rain clouds come to play again, Has no one told you she's not breathing?! Hello, I'm your mind giving you someone to talk to: Hello" Tifa sang and continued to play. The melody over took her and she felt very relaxed.

Rufus was standing outside her door. He had heard her start playing and wanted to hear. He knew she would flip out if he went in so he waited outside. He always loved it when she played. She always brought this  
peace to him, but he'd rather die then tell anyone that. Rufus had changed a lot. When he was around her he was nice, he smiled, and laughed. Back at ShinRa all he ever did was look mad and snap at people but the minute he was near her all that changed. He would never show this side to anyone but Tifa, that he promised himself.

"If i smile and don't believe, soon I know i'll wake from this dream, Don't try to fix me I'm not broken! Hello! I'm the lie living for you so you can hide, don't cry" Tifa continued to sing and play totally unaware of her audience. Yuffie and Aerith had come to stand with Rufus and listen.

"She always made me happy when she played, when ever I was sad. She never gave me a speech about how I should feel happy, she just let me cry as she played" Aerith smiled fondly at the memory. "Tifa's that greatest friend."

"Her playing always use to annoy me when I was young. See she wasn't good then so I always got mad at her" Yuffie grinned and Aerith rolled her eyes.

"Suddenly I know i'm not sleeping, Hello, I'm still here All that's left of yesterday" Tifa finished the song and stopped playing. She took a deep breath. She was clam now. Tifa walked over to her door and opened it. The 3 people leaning on it all fell on top of her.

"Hey!" Tifa snapped and they all acted innocent. Tifa gave Aerith and Yuffie and sharp look and hit Rufus in the chest. "Meanies!" Tifa walked out. They all knew she wasn't mad but she was just acting like it. Tifa liked it when people heard her play but she would never admit that. Tifa bounced downstairs and grabbed something to eat. It was almost time to leave and all their stuff was by the door. They were waiting for Cid to pick them up. Rufus had told Cid not to tell his parents where he was going and Cid agreed. Rufus was nervous about telling his parents what had happened. He was surprised that no one had come after them. Rufus figured Elena had something to do with that. She was Tifa's friend now and she wasn't stupid. She knew what was going on between the 2 and she was happy for them.

Tifa answered the door when there was a knock.

"All really to go Mrs. Shinra" Cid said and bowed his head, he was very polite to her now that she was "Mrs. Shinra." Not that he had been that rude before but she could tell he respected her more. Tifa felt weird being called that but figured she should get use to it.

"Aerith, Yuffie, Rufus, Cid's here" Tifa called and the 3 came down stairs. They all grabbed their stuff. They headed out to the helicopter and threw their stuff in. Yuffie ran back to the house and Tifa followed. Yuffie locked the doors, she then hugged the house.

"Do you and the house need a moment?" Tifa asked giggling.

"Yes" Yuffie pretended to be crying "I'll miss you, be good!!" She called as she and Tifa ran back to the helicopter. They jumped in and Tifa slid in beside Rufus. Yuffie bumped hips with Aerith and the 2 girls laughed.

"Maybe we'll met some hot guys!" Aerith giggled.

"Who needs 'em unless you can fight 'em. That's what I always say" Yuffie grinned and Aerith rolled her eyes.

"That's why your single" Tifa pointed out, and Yuffie proudly nodded.

"That's not a compliment" Aerith laughed and Yuffie stuck her tongue out at them. Rufus just leaned back and watched the girls poke fun at each other. It was nice to see this, Rufus was almost jealous of her. He didn't have friends like this, it was something that he wanted though.

Tifa grew tired half way through, she wasn't sure why though. She had been so energetic just moments go. Tifa leaned on Rufus and he put his arm around her. Tifa settled into him and closed her eyes. She could still hear Aerith and Yuffie chatting in the background.

"Tifa wake up" Rufus shook her gently. Tifa opened her eyes, "We're here, Yuffie and Aerith already ran out to get our hotel room and play some games."

"Leave it to them to ditch me" Tifa sat up, "How long have we been landed?"

"Only 5 minutes, but it took me a while to wake you up," Rufus chuckled and Tifa gave him a 'what ever' look. Tifa jumped out of the helicopter and Rufus followed after her. They thanked Cid and he flew off again.

"I can't believe this is our honey moon" Tifa sighed dreamily.

"I know, I kinda imagined I would be a lot older" Rufus admitted.

"Ya me too, but this isn't' bad" Tifa smiled and Rufus looked down at her. He took her hand and they walked together into the Gold Saucer. Rufus knew his way around pretty well but Tifa had no clue where they were going. This place was huge!!!! There were so many people and so many things to do. Tifa couldn't wait to get started but she had to be patient as Rufus checked them into their room.

"Where's Yuff. and Aerith?" Tifa asked.

"I guess they went off to play some games" Rufus said, they had offered to take all their stuff to the hotel. Rufus figure they had run off quickly after. Yuffie in search of a fight and Aerith in search of a boy friend.

"Can we go too!?" Tifa was acting like a little girl but she didn't care.

"Sure" Rufus said and put his arm around her waist. They walked together to the games area. Rufus Tifa in basketball and Tifa creamed him. Rufus got his revenge by winning in a snowboarding race.

"I'll verse you in the motor bike game" Tifa said and Rufus nodded.

"Your on, but don't think you'll win" Rufus smirked.

"Eat my electronic dust" Tifa giggled and the race started. Tifa was in the lead but she found it hard to swat the people away from her while still trying to stay ahead to Rufus. Rufus was catching up. When they were side by side Rufus hit Tifa and she hit him back. It did nothing but it was still fun to see who could hit who more. Rufus ended up winning and Tifa just giggled. She had ended up hitting him most so she won in that sense.

"Where to next?" Tifa asked, she wasn't sure what else there was.

"How about the battle area?" Rufus said.

"Yah!" Tifa smiled and they walked to the area.

"Tell 'yur fortune?" A large white machine with a cat on it asked. Tifa raised an eyebrow.

"Sure" Tifa agreed and stood back waiting to be impressed.

"You aren't going to believe him are you?" Rufus rolled his eyes, he was never one to go for that type of thing.

"Why not?" Tifa said. The white bear lookin thing started dancing. Tifa watched and Rufus just rolled his eyes. He stood by with his arms folded across his chest and waited. Tifa just giggled at the dance and once they stopped she watched as a fortune popped out.

"What does it say?" Tifa asked.

"You will be kissed by a monster!" The cat said.

"That's true" Tifa said giggling and looking back at Rufus.

"No, no that doesn't sound right, let me try again" The cat shook his head and began to dance again. He soon stopped and read another fortune.

"No one can predict the future. There are no guarantees." The cat told her.

"Well I could've told you that" Rufus chuckled at her and Tifa rolled her eyes.

"One more, this time it's for you" The cat said looking at Rufus and Rufus shook his head. This time he danced quickly and soon a fortune came out.

"Reflect on your childhood... Your sensation... Your words... Your emotions... Time...

It will not wait... No matter how hard you hold on. It escapes you. And only IT will be there" The cat told him wisely. Rufus frowned at the mention of his childhood. He had been thinking about it ever since he was around Tifa, Yuffie, and Aerith.

"Oooooo spooky" Tifa giggled, "Thank you" She said and pulled Rufus away. They headed over to the battle arena. Tifa was surprised to see Aerith there. Tifa figured she was waiting for Yuffie to fight a few people. Tifa was wrong, Yuffie was outside the battle arena. They were both talking to a fighter. Tifa instantly recognized the one that Yuffie was talking to, it was Vincent. Aerith must be talking to "the new guy" as he was known. Tifa and Rufus exchanged at glance and walked over to the 2 of them.

"Hey Tiff, this is Sephiroth" Aerith smiled and Tifa smiled at the tall, white haired man.

"Nice to meet you" Tifa said and shook his hand.

"Likewise" Sephiroth grinned down at her. Rufus narrowed his eyes jealously at him. He put his arm around Tifa's waist and pulled her close. Tifa knew that he was jealous and she was kinda happy knowing that.

"I'll beat you in a fight any day" Yuffie exclaimed and everyone turned to look at her. She was jumping

up and down in front of Vincent. Vincent looked amused by the small girl.

"How much are you willing to bet?" Vincent calmly asked.

"A date with her!" Aerith called and Yuffie blushed.

"I accept" Vincent smirked and Yuffie turned redder. Tifa watched Vincent calmly walk into the arena with a jumping Yuffie following him.

"This should be fun" Tifa smiled and her and Aerith walked over to see. Rufus and Sephiroth followed behind them. They leaned up against the railing and watched. Tifa and Aerith cheered Yuffie on as the fight started.

"Knock him dead Yuff!" Aerith giggled.

"Take a dive, you'll get a date" Tifa called and Aerith whacked her in the arm, the 2 girls giggled. Yuffie charged at Vincent, he slowly dodged her. All his movements were small and precise. It didn't take long for Vincent to knock her down. Yuffie was down for the count and she lost.

"You jerk! One more time, let's go one more time!" Yuffie jumped up once she had pulled herself together.

"Not interested" Vincent told her and Yuffie frowned. Yuffie then got a confident look on her face.

"You're pretty scared of me, huh!?" She teased.

"Petrified" Vincent rolled his eyes but smirked at her. Yuffie turned her back.

"I'm really gunna leave! REALLY!" She warned, she knew she owed him a date.

"Wait a second" Vincent sighed. Yuffie turned to him in surprise, she was sure he was just going to let her walk off, since he was a famous fighter and probably had better things to do.

"You want me to go with you?" Yuffie asked. Tifa giggled at her sisters cuteness.

"That's right" Vincent folded his arms across his chest and grinned. Yuffie blushed.

"All right! I'll go out with you" Yuffie became her excited self again. Aerith smiled at the 2, it was all just plain cute.

"Alright lets go" Vincent said, Yuffie took his arm and the 2 walked out of the ring.

"See ya around Aerith and Tifa" Yuffie called and the 2 disappeared.

"Your sister's got a lot of spunk" Sephiroth commented and Tifa laughed.

"Ya, I kinda feel sorry for Vincent" Tifa said thoughtfully which made Aerith giggle again. They both knew how Yuffie could be. They could see it now, Yuffie would try to make everything into a competition and Vincent who be dragged around the Gold Saucer.

"I don't have to fight you for a date do I?" Sephiroth gave Aerith a confident smile which made the girl blush.

"No, I'm more of a lover then a fighter" She told him.

"Good to know" Sephiroth grinned and she turned redder. Tifa was happy her friends had found someone. She just hoped it would last. It was nice to see them happy. Especially Aerith, when Tifa left and then their father died Yuffie got over it with humor and light hearted fun but Aerith. Aerith was always a thinker, Tifa felt bad for not being there every time Aerith wanted to talk. Tifa thought about something, she would have to talk to Rufus about it later.

"Alone again" Rufus smirked at her and Tifa just smiled.

"Where to next?" Tifa asked, there was a lot more to do.

"How about we just take a walk," Rufus said, Tifa nodded. She loved how romantic he could be.

"Sure" She said and they walked hand in hand through the Gold Saucer. Tifa and Rufus walked to a giant ride. It was a nice slow ride that took them around the whole Gold Saucer.

"Let's go on" Rufus suggested.

"Yah!" Tifa smiled brightly and Rufus chuckled softly at her enthusiasm. They stepped in the small cart and sat across from each other. Tifa looked over at Rufus. He was quietly looking out the window. He looked so happy and carefree. She was happy knowing that she had something to do with that. Rufus took a deep breath and continued to stare.

"I'm sorry" He said and Tifa's eyes widened.

"For what?" Tifa asked, he hadn't done anything wrong.

"For draggin you into this, making you marry me and then bringing you here" Rufus said looking into her eyes. His ice blue eyes were cold and emotionless like always.

"Don't be, I'm..... happy" Tifa smiled warmly at him.

"You are?" Rufus said, he was almost surprised.

"Of course, I wouldn't have agreed if I knew this would've made me miserable" Tifa told him.

"Your sure, we don't have to act like we're married, just say so and we can get a divorce" Rufus said, Tifa was almost giggling now. It was so like him to over analyze things, he couldn't see that she was happy and that she wanted to be with him. He was too busy thinking, thinking about why she would be unhappy and what he could do to change that.

"I'm not saying anything then" Tifa grinned and Rufus finally smiled.

"Good then" He said and continued looking out the window. There was a long silence.

"Your not saying anything" Rufus commented.

"You might take it as a divorce message," Tifa pointed out and he chuckled.

"No I wont" He just shook his head.

"Okay" Tifa said and leaned back in her seat. Rufus just raised an eye brow at her. There was another silence as the 2 watched all the things in Gold Saucer pass them by.

"I...... I.........Nothing, never mind" Tifa stopped herself from saying what she wanted to.

"What?" Rufus asked and moved over to sit beside her. He put his arm around her and pulled her close.

"It's nothing really" Tifa gave him a fake smile, he could tell that she was thinking about something but decided not to push the matter.

"Alright, if your sure it's nothing" He said and squeezed her, Tifa put her head on his shoulder and sighed.

"It's all so pretty," Tifa commented, changing the subject.

"As long as I'm with you, everything will be" Rufus said, then he leaned down and kissed her softly.

* * *

Tifa woke up the next morning with lots of energy. Rufus had his arm around her and refused to let her go. She wanted to get out of bed and go but he wanted to sleep. Tifa squirmed and Rufus smirked, although his eyes were closed.

"Lay still woman" He mumbled half asleep, Tifa just rolled her eyes.

"No, I want to go!" Tifa whined and Rufus just rolled on top of her. Tifa giggled and sighed, she was stuck now. Tifa smirked and tickle Rufus' sides. He quickly moved away from her.

"Ha!" Tifa said jumping out of bed, she dressed quickly and pulled all the blankets off of Rufus. He groaned and covered his head with his pillow. He was not a morning person. Tifa took his pillow too and he was  
left with nothing.

"I'll be waiting downstairs with Yuffie and Aerith," Tifa told him and Rufus just pretended to ignore her. Rufus sighed, she was getting annoying. Rufus just smiled to himself and got up. He got dress and fixed his hair.  
He was ready for another day with Tifa, but he couldn't get this one thought out of the back of his mind. What would his parents say when he came home. He was surprised no ShinRa soldiers had arrived here looking for him and Tifa. Rufus headed downstairs and saw that everyone was eating breakfast.

He was happy that they had gotten a 2 story hotel room, it gave them a lot more room. Which was good cuz Tifa and Yuffie needed all the space they could get. Tifa and her sister were always fighting. Rufus found it amusing while Aerith found it annoying, in the nicest way.

"So how did your time with Vincent and Sephiroth go?" Tifa asked as Rufus sat down to join them.

"Great!" Yuffie giggled, "I'm going out with him again tonight"

"Me too! Seth, asked me out again too!" Aerith giggled. Tifa was happy her friends had finally found someone.

"That's good, it's funny how close you guys have grown in just a day" Tifa commented.

"Yah..... but he's really sweet!" Yuffie argued.

"And we have so much in common" Aerith said 'as a matter of factly'.

"Alright then" Tifa smiled.

"Why don't we make it a triple date!?" Yuffie clapped and Aerith nodded.

"That's a good idea," She agreed.

"Want to Tiff?" Yuffie gave her puppy dog eyes.

"Um... do you Rufus?" Tifa asked.

"Sure" He agreed.

"All right then, everybody's in!" Yuffie grinned and continued eating.

"Everybody meet here at seven" Aerith told them and they all nodded.

Yuffie and Aerith left to go to their room and get ready, leaving Tifa alone with Rufus.

"You know I was thinking...." Tifa started.

"About what?" Rufus asked.

"Do you think Yuffie and Aerith could live at ShinRa?" Tifa asked.

"That might be ok" Rufus agreed, "I would have to run it by my dad first but we have tons of room" "That would be great, ShinRa's so much nicer and bigger then our house, and I really want Yuffie and Aerith to experience what I have. It just doesn't feel fair that I get all the glammer" Tifa explained.

"I understand, do you think they'll want to leave their homes though" Rufus asked.

"Yah I think so, Aerith has always wanted to be independent but she's never had the money too" Tifa said, "If she lives at ShinRa she'll be able to work in Midgar and have her own life"

"What about Yuffie? She wont blow the place up will she?" Rufus joked.

"No" Tifa laughed, "She likes change, I bet she'll want to get away from a place she's been in all her life. Plus I think our house reminds her too much of Dad and the past. I'm afraid she might start living in it."

"Good point" Rufus said and finished his breakfast. Yuffie bounced down the stairs followed by Aerith.

"How'd you like to live at ShinRa with me?" Tifa asked the 2. Yuffie blinked.

"Really?!" She exclaimed, "That would be great, I was starting to wonder what we were going to do with the house since money was getting tight."

"Well now you can live with us, how about it Aerith?" Tifa asked.

"That would be great! I've been meaning to move out of my parents house" She smiled.

"All right then I'll get movers to move your stuff when we return" Rufus nodded.

"I'm gunna live in a mansion!!" Yuffie danced around and Tifa rolled her eyes.

"See you at 7 pm for our triple date!" Yuffie called and ran out the door. Aerith sighed.

"That girl's got way to much energy" She then headed up to her room.

"I wonder how our date will go?" Tifa thought out loud.

"It'll be fun" Rufus smirked.

"I can't wait" Tifa smiled.

* * *

Yah I put Aerith with Sephiroth just to do something different since she's always with Cloud. And somehow they kinda make a good couple plz don't be mad! hehe. I'll probably change that paring later on it's just for the time at the Gold saucer.


	9. Chapter 9

Time for the date! this will be hard since I have to write for 6 ppl I'll do my best!

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy VII or any of the characters.

* * *

Tifa paced around in her nice jeans and black sleeveless shirt. The locket Rufus had gave her stood out among the black.

"You look nice" Rufus commented.

"Thanks, so do you" Tifa said, still pacing.

"Stand still" Rufus ordered gently and Tifa shook her head.

"Nope, I can't, I'm to excited" Tifa kept walking and Rufus just rolled his eyes.

"It's just a date" He said.

"Yeah I know but it's so exciting to see my sister and best friend happy" Tifa sighed, she finally stopped in front of him, "These guys could become their future husbands!"

"I think your jumping ahead since they just met them, but maybe" Rufus shook his head, he pulled her onto his lap.

"Wanna bet?" Tifa said slyly and Rufus smirked.

"Your on" He said, never one to back down from a challenge.

"Okay, if Yuffie or Aerith gets married to one of them then I win" Tifa said, "And you have to walk around the ShinRa building in pink fuzzy slippers for a week" Rufus made a face.

"Fine, if they don't marry one of them then you have to give up kissing me for a month" Rufus told her.

"That's more of a punishment for you cuz you don't get to kiss me" Tifa smirked.

"No I'd say that'd be a reward" Rufus sneered.

"Shut up!" Tifa whacked him in the arm.

"I was just kidding, you'll have to do all my paper work for me while I sit there with my feet up laughing at you" Rufus smirked and Tifa frowned, if she lost she'd be dead. Killed by the stack of papers usually found on his desk.

"Fine" She said and turned her nose up in the air.

"Fine" He ended they're deal.

Tifa and Rufus walked hand in hand followed by Yuffie, Vincent, and Aerith with Sephiroth's arm around her waist. Aerith was taking her time looking around while Yuffie wanted to do everything at once. Tifa was always in the middle. While Aerith was always clam and kind, Yuffie was hyper and loud. Tifa was always in the middle, she always flew under the radar, so while Yuffie got into a lot of trouble and Aerith got into none, she always remain neutral.

"Where should we go?" Yuffie asked jumping up and down. Vincent had a small smile on his face, her enthusiasm was really cute.

"Where ever you would like girls" Sephiroth said looking down at Aerith.

"I want to go see the play" Aerith said, "How about it? sound good?"

"Sure" Tifa agreed.

"Let's go then" Yuffie said jumping into the tunnel that said 'Event.' Everyone followed after her and they all walked through the door together.

"Uh oh" The door man said when he saw the 3 couples.

"What?" Aerith asked.

"Your all the 100th couple!" The man shook his head, "Well this'll be a big play then"

"What do you mean?" Tifa asked, the man explained that the 100th couple would be able to be in the play and the actors would act along with them.

"Sounds fun" Tifa giggled but Rufus shook his head.

"No way am I going up on stage" He told her.

"Me too" Vincent agreed.

"Well tough luck you don't have a choice mister" Yuffie said grabbing his hand and pulling him towards the stage.

"I think we'll sit this one out, is that ok Aerith?" Sephiroth asked.

"Yah I guess," Aerith looked relieved she wouldn't be going up on stage.

"Come on Rufus" Tifa pleaded and gave him puppy dog eyes.

"No way" Rufus said.

"Please"

"No"

"Pleeease"

"No"

"Pleeeeease"

"No!"

"Ladies and gentlemen welcome to the kingdom of Galicia!" The narrator said, "Very beautiful princesses live here" There was no one stage but a lot of cursing going on behind it. "Ahem, Very beautiful princesses live here!" The narrator repeated and Rufus and Vincent were shoved on stage wearing pink dresses. The whole crowd laughed at the site of this. A green dragon spun on stage.

"Oh no it seems the princesses have been kidnapped" The narrator said in a terrified voice, as the two 'princesses' were pathetically dragged off of the stage with their arms crossed.

"And look here's our heroes! come to save the 2 missing princesses" The narrator continued. Yuffie and Tifa ran on stage and the crowd cheered. A king spun into the stage and Yuffie jumped.

"Ah! I didn't know he was there" She breathed out and Tifa giggled.

"Talk to the one who can tell you all she knows" The king announced and a short witch spun out on stage.

"What would you like to know?" She asked.

"The princesses measurements and shoe size" Yuffie jumped up and down.

"That's um.... classified" The witch said and Yuffie frowned.

"Then tell us where the evil spinning dragon thingy is" Tifa said and Yuffie nodded.

"Look there he comes" The witch said and the dragon came on stage dragging a very unhappy looking Rufus and Vincent with it.

"Lets kick some ass!" Yuffie said and barreled towards it. The dragon let go of the princesses and they ran over to Tifa.

"Here take our sacrifice and never return to our kingdom again" Rufus said pushing Tifa forward.

"Hey! Traitor" Tifa struggled and Yuffie laughed at her.

"Here take more so you'll be sure never to return again" Vincent said and pushed Yuffie towards the dragon as well. Tifa kneeled down and kissed the dragon's hand. The costume popped off to revile a really good looking man.

"Ooooo goody!" Yuffie clapped.

"Hey!" Vincent shouted and Yuffie stuck her tongue out at him.

"Teach you to sacrifice me!" She playfully snapped.

"Looks like our kingdom is safe!" The king announced and Tifa just blinked as every one spun off stage, including Rufus and Vincent in their pink dresses.

"That's it?" Tifa asked and put her hands on her hips, she then ran off stage. Soon the 3 couples were back together.

"That was fun lets do it again!" Yuffie jumped up and down.

"No!" Vincent and Rufus said at the same time. Yuffie and Tifa smirked at each other and continued on.

"You should've been in the play too" Tifa said to Aerith, and she shook her head.

"I wouldn't want to be a sacrifice" She smiled.

"And I wouldn't want to wear a dress" Sephiroth added and Aerith giggled. Rufus and Vincent just mumbled something.

"Were to next?" Aerith asked.

"Where do you want to go?" Sephiroth asked her and put his arm around her. She smiled up at him and shrugged.

"Dunno" She sighed and Tifa held back her giggles, it was so like Aerith to instantly fall for a guy.

"Lets go to..... the big fairis wheel thing!" Yuffie jumped up and down for the 100th time.

"We went there yesterday" Tifa said.

"Well you can go again" Yuffie snickered, "Come on!" She pulled her sister along and everyone followed. The large group arrived and everyone stepped into their own both. Tifa and Rufus sat cross from each other like they had done before.

"I don't think I'll ever get tired of taking these trips" She said and looked out the window, "It's all so pretty"

"Yah, hey look chocobos" Rufus said leaning over to see.

"Oh! I love them!" Tifa smiled brightly as they ran by their window.

"You should get one" Rufus said leaning back into his seat.

"Maybe one day, I would love to ride them, and pet them, they're so cute!" Tifa giggled.

"I wanted to ask, who did you put in the locket?" Rufus questioned. It had been a while since he had given it to her. She always wore it but never paid much mind to it.

"You of course" Tifa told him and Rufus blushed. Tifa found it cute that he did. He still had trouble with emotions and such.

"Good, if you didn't you would've been in big trouble" He said returning back to himself.

* * *

"Hey look Chocobos!" Aerith said leaning over Sephiroth to see them. After they passed she sat back down beside him. He smirked at her and she blushed.

"How long are you staying here?" He asked.

"Probably not for much longer" Aerith said.

"Why did you come here?" He asked.

"Honeymoon" Aerith answered without thinking about her words.

"What?" Sephiroth's eyes widened

"No, no, not mine" Aerith laughed and he relaxed.

"Who's then? isn't it weird to go on other people's honeymoons" He chuckled.

"Well yah but they're only 16 so it's not a normal honey moon" Aerith explained, "It's Tifa and Rufus' honeymoon"

"Oh I see" He said.

"I'm so happy for her" Aerith smiled.

"Why?" Sephiroth wanted to know.

"Well she's had a hard life, same with Yuffie, I hope Yuffie finds someone too." Aerith told him.

"What about you?" He asked sliding his arm around her waist, "Don't you want anyone"

"Maybe but I'm happy right now, my life has been good and I have wonderful friends. I'm just perfect where I am now" She smiled.

"Good to hear" He gave her a charming smile and leaned down to kiss her. She closed her eyes and kissed him back softly. Fire works shot into the sky behind them as the cart rolled on.

* * *

"Ooooo fire works" Yuffie giggled and looked out the window. Vincent leaned over to look out as well.

They were sitting across from each other.

"They're very nice" Vincent said simply and Yuffie just shook her head, "What?"

"Your never excited about anything" She sighed.

"I am too" He said in a dull voice, Yuffie gave him a 'told ya so look' and he just smirked.

"Well I think they're great" Yuffie said and he nodded.

"You should come to my next tournament" He offered.

"I would love to" Yuffie smiled, "But..... I kinda can't"

"Why not?" He seemed disappointed.

"I'm only here for a short time and after that I may not be able to afford to come here again" Yuffie sighed and he raised and eye brow as if he had an idea but he said nothing.

"That's too bad, I would've liked you to come" He let a small smile grace his lips and Yuffie felt happy to see it. Their cart slowly came to a halt and they walked out to rejoin the rest of them.

"That was nice" Aerith smiled and Tifa noticed a small blush on her friend's cheeks. The rest of the night went well. Yuffie and Aerith both got to know their dates and Tifa enjoyed her time with Rufus. Soon it was midnight and everyone was dead tired. Aerith and Yuffie said good bye to Vincent and Sephiroth and went with Tifa and Rufus back to their rooms. Tifa sighed and changed into her pjs. She was tired but had enjoyed the evening.

"Good night" She said to her friends as she went into her room. She slipped into her bed and closed her eyes. She felt Rufus slip in beside her and after that she fell asleep.

* * *

Before he knew it a week had passed. Rufus figured it was time to head back to ShinRa. Even though he didn't want to he would have to tell his parents eventually. He had called Elena and Yuffie and Aerith's stuff  
had already been placed in their new rooms. Even though Rufus hadn't asked his parents yet he was sure they would let them stay. He was also sure they would come to except his marriage eventually but would be super pissed for a while. He walked down stairs to meet Tifa, Yuffie and Aerith who were all packed and ready to go. Yuffie and Aerith had said good bye to Vincent and Sephiroth and Tifa had run around the house double checking that they hadn't forgot anything. He stepped into the chopper and it took off.  


* * *

Okay kinda a shorter chapter and it may have been kinda boring heh. c ya next time!


	10. Chapter 10

Yes it's taken a while but it's finally here. another chapter. Hope you enjoy it!

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy VII or any of the character.  


* * *

Rufus waited impatiently for the chopper to reach ShinRa. Yuffie and Aerith were chatting behind him while Tifa was sleeping on his arm. He had had fun at the Gold Saucer for the week they were gone but now it  
was time to head home. He would have to report to his parents about where he'd been and what he'd done. He wasn't to excited about telling them though. He figured they were still hung up on him marring Scarlet and Scarlet herself wasn't going to be too happy either. The chopper landed and he gently woke Tifa up.

"We're here" He told her softly and she looked up him.

"Uh oh" Tifa gave a small smiled and Rufus let himself smile as well.

"Wow!" Yuffie said in awe looking out the window, "This place is huge"

"I can't believe you've been living here!" Aerith exclaimed.

"It came with a great cost" Tifa said, she continued to smiled but Rufus could see the sadness in her eyes.

"Yah I guess so" Yuffie agreed and touched her sister's shoulder. Rufus kept his solid expression as he stepped out and was greeted by hundreds of staff as he walked down the halls, followed by Tifa. She was looking at the ground. Yuffie and Aerith weren't far behind but they were looking around in amazement.

"Someone's in trouble" Reno laughed and Elena looked up to see the group of 4 walking down the hall.

"Shush Reno" Tifa snapped and Rufus glared at him. Elena smiled and rushed over to Tifa. She gave her  
riend a hug.

"You owe me big!" She said.

"Why?" Tifa questioned.

"I kept the ShinRa soldiers from looking for you the entire time. Every time they wanted to go to Neblium or the Gold Saucer I said something to make sure they went somewhere else" Elena told them in one long  
breath.

"Thank you" Rufus said and Tifa nodded.

"I do owe you big!" Tifa smiled. The group waved and continued on to the main office. Rufus put his hand on the door handle and took a deep breath, this was going to be hell.

"I'll be back" Rufus told Tifa, she was about to open her mouth in protest but he slipped through the door and closed it.

Mr. and Mrs. Shinra looked up at their son as he walked in. He looked confident but hesitant.

"Rufus! We were so worried" Mrs. Shinra ran over and hugged him.

"I'm sorry to worry you" Rufus said

"Where were you?" Mr. Shinra demanded, his face turning red in anger.

"I went to Neblium and the Gold Saucer..... with Tifa" He added after a pause.

"And why did you have to run off without telling us?" Mr. Shinra snapped, "We were worried, you have tons of paper work, we needed to take half of the staff to try and find you!!"

"We... got... " Rufus started, he looked around at his parents.

Tifa put her ear to the door, she was trying to hear something.

"What's going on?" Aerith asked.

"I'm trying to listen" Tifa said.

"Why?" Yuffie asked.

"I want to know if his father is going to kill Rufus" She said, "You know the story"

"Right" Yuffie nodded.

"YOU DID WHAT???" The words echoed through all of ShinRa and employees looked around.

"I guess he told him" Tifa said, "I'm going in" Tifa slipped through the door before Aerith or Yuffie could stop her.

Tifa walked in and Mrs. Shinra smiled. She was glad to see she was ok. Tifa walked over to Rufus and took his hand. That little gesture helped him gain some confidence.

"You got married?!" Mr. Shinra snapped.

"Yah" Rufus nodded, "Now I don't have to marry Scarlet, can't have 2 wives at once now can I?"

"That's why you did this, you didn't even marry someone you loved, someone wealthy, someone proper" Mr. Shinra sighed. Tifa bit her tongue, she wasn't worthless, not like Mr. Shinra made her out to be.

"I don't about care that Tifa's not rich, she's a nice person, and worthless!? Far from it, she can do 1000 more things then Scarlet can" Rufus argued.

"You, you, you... I'm so mad at you for this. Just get out" Mr. Shinra pointed at the door. Rufus just turned and left. His hand slipped away from Tifa's and she stood there by herself. She wasn't sure if she should go with him or not.

"What about Scarlet?" Mrs. Shinra asked, "What will she think"

"I don't think she'll be too hurt" Rufus added before he left. Mrs. Shinra looked up to see Scarlet walking and laughing with Rude, "That girl is so strange, and wayyyyy to much make up" Mrs. Shinra shook her head.

"I'm sorry about this" Tifa said quietly and the 2 turned their attention to her.

"Don't be honey" Mrs. Shinra smiled, Mr. Shinra just glared at her.

"You love him, I know, but ShinRa has standards to keep" Mr. Shinra told her.

"What was your first job?" Tifa asked.

"Huh?" Mr. Shinra questioned.

"Were did you start? You couldn't have inherited all this?" Tifa said.

"No, I started it, I was living in Sector 6 and I made my company into what it is today" Mr. Shinra told her, he wasn't sure where she was going with this.

"How old were you?" Tifa continued on with her questions.

"I started when I was 13 and made it successful when I was 20" Mr. Shinra told her.

"And you respect people with successful businesses right?" Tifa smiled.

"Yes," Mr. shinra said.

"Okay" Tifa cheerfully said and left.

"What happened Tifa?" Aerith asked when she came out, "We saw Rufus leave but he didn't say anything"

"He's probably just mad," Tifa smiled, "Mr. Shinra just yelled at him then I asked him a few questions and that's about it."

"Hmmmm... so can we stay here?" Yuffie asked.

"Oops! I forgot to ask" Tifa blinked and Yuffie shook her head.

"Yah they can" Rufus said and the 3 looked up to see him walking towards them.

"Really!" Aerith smiled.

"Of course, I'll show you to your rooms" He said and they followed after him. Yuffie and Aerith each got their rooms and moved all their stuff inside. They both decided to take a nap. Tifa wasn't tired, she had slept on the helicopter. Tifa walked into Rufus' room, he was sitting on his bed.

"Is something wrong?" She asked.

"No, everything's fine. I'm just tired" Rufus looked over at her. Tifa sat down beside him and put her arms around him. Rufus put one arm around her waist.

"Awwww poor baby" Tifa giggled and hugged him tighter. Rufus just smirked. He fell back onto the bed, taking Tifa with him. Tifa lay her head on his chest.

"I know my dad's mad but that doesn't bug me, I'm actually pretty happy right now" Rufus sighed.

"How so?" Tifa asked.

"I don't have to marry some annoying girl, said girl has found interest in Rude so she'll leave me alone, I just married my girl friend, said girl friend is happy because her family is now living here" Rufus explained, "See  
I'm happy"

"I see" Tifa smiled, she closed her eyes. She fell asleep and so did Rufus.

* * *

"I have a plan" Tifa announced after breakfast that morning. Rufus, Mr. and Mrs. Shinra had already left to go do their work.

"What's your plan?" Yuffie asked.

"I want to save up a lot of money and buy 7th Heaven" Tifa said nodding her head once.

"What's that?" Aerith asked.

"That's the bar I use to work at. The old owner sold it and the new owner fired me. It was my dream to own, and now I will" Tifa said proudly.

"But why?" Aerith asked.

"To make Mr. Shinra respect me" Tifa said, "I'll make it into a very successful business, the best bar in Midgar!" Tifa excitedly said.

"Let me guess, you want us to help" Yuffie grinned.

"Pleeeeease" Tifa gave them puppy dog eyes.

"I'll help Tiff. I can be a bar tender" Aerith giggled.

"That'd be great Aerith!" Tifa smiled.

"I can be a bouncer!" Yuffie giggled.

"Yah ok, but we may not need one, how about half bartender half fight-breaker-upper" Tifa suggested.

"Works for me!" Yuffie said and cracked her knuckles.

"How are you going to afford it?" Aerith asked.

"I have lots saved up but..." Tifa started.

"You might need a little help?" Yuffie smirked.

"Yeah..." Tifa said, she hated asking for money.

"I don't have much but I'll give you what I got" Yuffie said.

"Me too" Aerith nodded and Tifa smiled.

"Thanks guys" Tifa said, "Well, we have work to do, we better get going"

The 3 made their way to sector 7 and went into the bar. It hadn't changed much but business was bad. There was no one there and it looked like there hadn't been for a while. Tifa recognized the owner. He was working by himself and look bored.

"Interested in selling this place?" Tifa asked and the old mad looked up.

"Don't joke about something like that" He said.

"I'm not" Tifa put her hands on her hips.

"What are you going to pay?" The short man asked. Tifa told him the amount she had in her bank account, if he accepted she wouldn't have to borrow money from Yuffie or Aerith.

"That's way to much for a dump like this" He said kindly. "Give me 100, 000 gill and I'll be happy"

"Done!" Tifa smiled brightly, she handed the man the money and he gave her a whole bunch of papers and keys. Then he just left.

"Now we gotta go through all this!" Yuffie whined as she looked at the stack of papers.

"We'll organize them first, then sort out how we'll deal with them" Aerith calmly said. "Yuffie why don't you start cleaning this place up. We'll need to paint and get new furniture"

"Lets deal with the papers first" Tifa said and Aerith nodded. The 2 worked through them one by one. Most were just for information. Things like insurance and receipts. Aerith found some folders to put them in. Tifa looked over the bills. They had all been paid and everything that Tifa did now would be fresh and new. Tifa put the bills into another folder. The rest of the papers were easy as well and soon they were done. Yuffie had cleaned up all the garbage and things laying around and swept out the place. Tifa looked around at what she had to work with. There was a few tables and lots of chairs, a broken pinball machine, a stage, and a main counter. Everything was empty thanks to Yuffie, the owner hadn't had much in there to begin with.

"Hmmmmm.... what can we do?" Tifa wondered out loud.

"We need to sand all the wooden things, they're all sticky. Plus we should fix up the chairs and such too" Aerith suggested.

"That's a good start, this calls for a shopping trip" Tifa smiled and they headed out the door. They received a lot the stares being in a hardware store but they didn't mind.

"Should we paint it of leave it wooden?" Aerith asked.

"Leave it, but we should make it look nicer. More lighter" Tifa said. They grabbed varnish, sanders, fabric, and a some paint. Everything they thought they might need. They paid and headed back to the bar.

* * *

"Do you miss Vincent and Sephiroth?" Tifa asked as she sanded the counters. Aerith was working on repainting the chairs and sewing on new tops for them.

"Yah a little" Aerith admitted, "He was a nice guy"

"What about you Yuffie?" Tifa questioned, Yuffie was sanding the stage and hating it.

"Not really, he was fun but it's over now" Yuffie said, putting on her tough girl attitude. Tifa and Aerith exchanged a glace, they could tell she was lying.

"What about Rufus?" Aerith asked.

"What about him?" Tifa questioned.

"Do you miss him even though he's not that far away?" Aerith teased.

"A little, I really do like spending time with him" Tifa blushed.

"You guys are so sweet," Aerith giggled.

"Don't tell him that" Tifa laughed.

"I bet he'd blow something up" Yuffie laughed as well.

"Maybe" Tifa smiled.

They continued working until 5 pm. They had gotten all the sanding done and everything was nice and smooth now. Tomorrow they would paint and Tifa would have to look into place where she could buy all her drink supplies from. She couldn't believe her dream was coming true.

"What have you been up to all day?" Rufus asked, snaking his arms around her waist. Tifa had just gotten home and Rufus had come into her room to see her.

"Not much" Tifa lied, she had told Yuffie and Aerith to keep quite too.

"I feel like I haven't seen you in months." Rufus smirked and kissed her on the cheek.

"Me too" Tifa put her arms around his neck.

"We should go out some time soon" Rufus suggested. He leaned down and kissed trails down her neck. Tifa leaned her head to allow him better access. She smiled to herself and enjoyed his kisses.

"Where do you want to go?" Tifa asked

"Anywhere, as long as I'm with you" He said

"Your so corny" Tifa giggled.

"But you still love me" He chuckled and kissed his way up to her lips.

"Yeah that's true" Tifa smirked and he kissed her on the lips. Tifa kissed him back as she ran her hands down his back. He smiled against her lips. Tifa loved his smile, she felt lucky that she was the only one that got to see it.

"We should head to dinner, sweetie" Tifa said.

"Don't call me that" Rufus snapped playfully, Tifa just smiled and walked with him to the dinning room. They sat down at their usual places. Mr. and Mrs. Shinra had gone out for dinner so the young people had the room to themselves.

"Slow pokes" Yuffie stuck her tongue out at Tifa when she walked in after Rufus. Tifa messed up her sister's hair on her way to her seat.

"We were.... busy" Tifa blushed and Aerith laughed.

"You don't sing here do you?" Yuffie sneered.

"No" Tifa said, "I don't make breakfast here"

"Spoiled brat" Yuffie rolled her eyes.

"I am not!" Tifa snapped.

"What are you guys? like 3?" Aerith rolled her eyes and the 2 sisters turned their heads away from each other. Rufus still enjoyed their small fights, it was almost cute. Tifa couldn't wait to start working on 7th Heaven again. She knew it would look great when it was done. Tifa would have to moved the piano from Neblium in Yuffie's room to the bar. She would have to get the pinball machine working too. Tifa was restless and Rufus could tell. He was wondering why.

"We're almost done" Tifa sang as she varnished the last bit of the counter. The whole place was now a rich color brown. The fixed up chairs were places at the counter, tables were place around the room and the pinball machine was finally working. Tifa gotten movers to move her piano. She had bought a microphone to go on the stage and had put a sign labeling Thursday night karaoke night. Tifa looked around. She was happy with everything and was proud of the work she'd done.

"The sign outside is done" Yuffie said running in the door and running back out again after her announcement. Tifa ran outside to see. Yuffie had taken down the old sign that said 'Intermission' and put up the new sign that read 'Tifa's 7th Heaven'. She had returned to it's original name, the one the new owner had given it was lame in her opinion.

"Good work Yuffie" Tifa smile.

"Where's Aerith?" Yuffie asked.

"She's out with the rest of the advertisement. She's been running all over Midgar with flyers and making radio announcements and a short tv commercial" Yuffie told her.

"Wow!" Tifa said, "This'll be great! We're opening tonight!"

"Are you going to invite Rufus and his family, that was half the reason for buying this place" Yuffie said.

"Yeah I think I will" Tifa walked back inside with Yuffie and made any last minute preparations for tonight. Aerith came running through the door out of breath.

"The advertisements all done" She panted and Yuffie jumped up and down.

"This is so exciting" Yuffie sang and Tifa giggled.

"How'd you like to go to a new bar opening tonight?" Tifa asked Rufus.

"Okay sure, where is it?" He asked.

"In sector 7, lets bring your parents" Tifa suggested.

"Oookkkkaaayyyy" Rufus slowly agreed and Tifa just smiled. He could tell by the look on her face that she had something planned.

"What's this place called?" Rufus asked.

"7th Heaven" Tifa told him, leaving out her name in the title.

"Isn't that the bar you use to work at?" He questioned raising an eye brow.

"Yeah, their under new management it's a really nice place now" Tifa smirked.

"Really now?" Rufus said leaving her to get ready. Tifa got ready as well. She dressed in jeans and a nice looking tank top. Tifa brushed out her long hair and tied it back in her usual way. She went out into the hall way to find the Shinra's.

"Would you like to come out to a new bar opening tonight?" Tifa asked Mr. and Mrs. Shinra.

"Sure honey, where is it?" Mrs. Shinra asked.

"Is it 7th Heaven, there's been advertisement everywhere" Mr. Shinra cut in. 'Thanks Aerith' Tifa smiled to herself.

"Yeah that's the place" Tifa nodded.

"Sure," Mr. Shinra agreed and he left with his wife to get ready. Half an hour later Aerith, Yuffie and Tifa were waiting together in the basement waiting for the Shinra's. Tifa saw Rufus come down the stairs and she walked over to him and hugged him. She had made sure that he wouldn't get to dressed up. She had done the same for Mr. and Mrs. Shinra, 7th Heaven was a causal place after all. She waited with Rufus for his parents.

"You seem excited to go" He said and put his arm around her waist.

"I am" Tifa said.

"Tiff we'll meet you there" Aerith said with a wink. Yuffie and Aerith took off to open the bar before the Shinra's got here.

"What's so special about this place?" Rufus asked, he found her excited behavior cute.

"You'll see" Tifa smirked and soon Mr. and Mrs. Shinra came down the stairs.

"Shall we go?" Mr. Shinra asked.

"Lets" Tifa jumped up and down, Rufus just raised an eye brow as he slid in beside Tifa in the limo. They soon arrived outside the bar. Mr. and Mrs. Shinra looked up to read the sign out front.

"How come it says Tifa's 7th Heaven?" Mrs. Shinra asked.

"Because I own it" Tifa laughed and Rufus looked over at her with wide eyes.

"When did you do all this?" He asked.

"2 days ago" Tifa smiled proudly, she was disappointed that Mr. Shinra hadn't said anything.

"Impressive" Mr. Shinra finally spoke up. They all stepped out and headed inside. Tifa was glad to see the place was packed. Tons of people of all social classes had turned out to see what this place was about.

"Tifa!" Yuffie called from behind the counter.

"I'll see you in a bit Rufus, make sure to get yourself some drinks on the house" Tifa kissed him on the cheek and ran over to the counter.

"Care to give a hand?" Aerith asked.

"Nope problem" Tifa was faster then Aerith and Yuffie combined and pretty soon everything was under control.

"Hey miss bar superstar?" Aerith called to Tifa.

"What?" Tifa called back from the other end of the counter.

"Where'd you learn to mix drinks like that?" Aerith asked.

"Years of experience. I use to work here remember?" Tifa laughed and Aerith smiled.

"Yuffie seems to be having fun" Aerith commented when they met in the middle. Yuffie was refilling drinks and breaking up fights at the same time. She seemed to have her hands full but she was having fun. Aerith then turned to whisper into Tifa's ear.

"What do you do when the drunks flirt with you?" She quietly asked.

"You just talk to them normally but, if they touch then you whack 'em" Tifa smiled and Aerith nodded. Rufus walked up to the counter.

"Word around the bar is the owner is pretty hot" Rufus smirked.

"Really now?" Tifa smirked back.

"But I hear she's married, just my luck huh?" Rufus chuckled.

"Why? would you have tried to score" Tifa giggled.

"I would've given it a shot" Rufus said proudly which made Tifa laugh.

"My dad's pretty impressed. He's all like 'she did this in 2 days! that amazing'" Rufus tried to imitate his dad which made Aerith giggle. Tifa's smile grew brighter when she heard that.

"Can I let you in on an little secret?" Tifa asked leaning over the counter.

"What's that?" Rufus asked leaning closer to her.

"One of the main reasons I bought this place was so I could earn your dad's respect" Tifa said.

"Really?! Why?" Rufus' eyes widened.

"He said I wasn't worthy of you and I wanted to prove him wrong by making a successful business, which I knew he would respect" Tifa told him and he smiled. His smile quickly disappeared when he realized they were in public. His stern face remained but his eyes told her that he was happy with her.

"He defiantly respects you now" Rufus told her and Tifa nodded.

"I'm glad. Now get out of here, I got work to do. Go see if you can score" Tifa said pushing him away.

"Will do" He chuckled as he return to his table. Tifa had plenty to keep her busy. Yuffie and Aerith were working hard as well. The crowd stayed till 2 am. Finally at 3 am everyone but the Shinra's were gone. Tifa and Yuffie were busy cleaning up bottles and organizing for tomorrow. Aerith was sweeping the floor and soon everything was clean.

"Tomorrow we're open a full day from 10 am till 12 am" Tifa said.

"We better hire a few people so we can have a life too" Yuffie suggested.

"Yeah we will once things pick up and we know how much to expect per day" Tifa agreed. Tifa held the door for the Shinra's, Yuffie and Aerith. She locked the door behind her.

"You did good Tifa" Mr. Shinra slowly nodded his head. Tifa held her head high.

"Thank you" She smiled, beaming with pride. She slipped into the limo beside Aerith and Yuffie.

"Thanks a lot partners" Tifa said hugging her friends.

"No prob sis" Yuffie smirked. Tifa yawned and leaned back in her seat. It was late and she was very tired. She was wondering if the crowd would be as big tomorrow.

"Tifa can I talk to you before you go to bed please" Mrs. Shinra asked and Tifa nodded. Tifa was close to falling asleep as the car made it's way smoothly along the rode. Tifa couldn't wait to get to bed.

"What is it you wanted to talk to me about?" Tifa asked closing the door to the President's office. The 3 Shinra's were waiting inside.

"You're now part of our family and there are certain things you need to know" Mrs. Shinra said, this was the most serious Tifa had ever seen her. "It will be officially announced that you and Rufus are married tomorrow. You will expected to go with him to all major events. You will smile, be polite and be affectionate towards Rufus while you are there." Mr. Shinra started.

"To make sure there's so rumors or scandals, you'll sleep in the same room and same bed. When ever you're out together you wont make a scene." Mrs. Shinra continued. Tifa blinked, she felt like the first day she arrived, being orientated in and told all the rules.

"If anyone asks, you were never from Sector 7, you only own a bar there" Mr. Shinra said.

"I don't think I can lie about that" Tifa said finally speaking up.

"Do you want to create negative press for us?" Mr. Shinra asked sternly.

"No but I don't think that'll be taken as a bad thing" Tifa said, she quickly glanced over at Rufus. His eyes were telling her to go on, "People may take it as ShinRa's way of reaching out to the people"

"That's true, good plan" Mr. Shinra nodded, "We'll market you as a charity case" Rufus sighed and shook his head, Tifa didn't feel any better about what Mr. Shinra had said. This money thing was always going to be an issue.

"It's time for you guys to act like a couple" Mrs. Shinra nodded.

"O.. Okay" Tifa said, she held back a yawn. She was really tried.

"You can go now, your stuff has been moved into Rufus' room already" Mr. Shinra said. 'That was fast,

they don't waist a second do they?' Tifa thought. She left and Rufus followed after her.

"So how does it feel to be a Shinra" Rufus shook his head, "Sorry about that"

"That's okay, I guess being a Shinra is hard work" Tifa smiled.

"Oh so hard" Rufus said sarcastically and acted all dramatic, Tifa giggled at him. He held the door open for her and she stepped inside. Sure enough she clothing and piano had been moved in to his room. Tifa ran to the bath room to get changed. She quickly changed into her pjs and went back into the room. Tifa saw that Rufus had changed as well. He was wearing the same boxers that he had worn when he had come into her room when she had a bad dream.

Rufus walked over to her and slid his arms around her waist. Tifa rested her head on his shoulder. She was surprised at how soft his skin was.

"Poor tired girl" Rufus smiled and lightly placed his hand to her face. He lifted her head and kissed her softly. Tifa smiled against his lips.

"Aren't you tired too?" She asked him.

"Yeah" Rufus sighed and hugged her closer to him. Tifa moved her hand up and down his arm. She was enjoying her time with him. It seemed like a while since they had been together. Rufus knew that too, that's why he wasn't letting her sleep. He just held her for a while until he finally let go of her tiny waist.

"Let's get some sleep" He said and jumped on top of the bed. Tifa smiled and slipped into her side.

Tifa lay on her back looking up at the ceiling. For some reason she found it weird to be in his bed. She couldn't

believe she was sleeping beside her husband.

"I don't bit" Rufus smirked and Tifa rolled her eyes playfully.

"I know" She said and rolled over to him. He put his arms around her and hugged her tight as if someone was going to take her away from him. Tifa rested her head on his arm and sighed. She loved how they fit so perfectly together. Tifa closed her eyes and instantly fell asleep.  


* * *

Another chapter done. I'll try and update once a month but I've gotten very busy lately. It'll get better in the summer. 2 more months of school. Expect a chapter in May at least. But I don't know about June cuz of provincials but I'll try my best. Thanks to all those who read!


	11. Chapter 11

Sry for the late update up I've been reaaaaaallllyyy busy. Here's the last 2 chapters. :P

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy VII or any of the characters.

* * *

Tifa slowly opened her eyes, she felt refreshed. She rolled over and out of Rufus' arms. She looked at the clock. It was 10am! They would be opening in an hour! Tifa sat up and tired to jump out of bed. 2 arms grabbed her waist and pulled her back down.

"What's the rush?" Rufus asked and pulled her to him.

"The bar's opening in an hour" Tifa pleaded with him, she hated being weaker then him. Rufus just held her tight and opened his eyes. He smiled at her pretty face and kissed her on the cheek.

"Just stay with me for 10 minutes, then you have 50 to get ready" He said giving her puppy dog eyes.

"Fine" Tifa gave in and relaxed, "Don't you have paper work to catch up on"

"Your a meanie you know" He told her.

"What? why?" She asked.

"You don't want to spend any time with me" He said and she rolled her eyes.

"Of course I do but I feel like I'm slacking off when I should get up" Tifa said and he just smirked at her.

"I have paper work to do, but I think I'll get you to do it instead" Rufus said and Tifa gave him a puzzled look, "Remember our bet" Her eyes widened, she had forgotten about that.

"I... but... no fair" She sighed, this would be a long month.

"But seeing as how I'm soooo nice I'll let you off easy, just take care of the paper work for your business and I'll take care of mine" Rufus said and Tifa let out a breath.

"Your so good to me" She sighed.

"You know it" He smirked and she giggled, leave it to him to be egotistic. Tifa lay her head down on his arm again, she closed her eyes. Rufus smiled down at her, these were some of his happiest moments. He ran his hand along her side and she opened her eyes. Tifa smirked up at him. She leaned up and kissed him, he kissed her back. He deepened the kiss and pulled her closer to him. Tifa put her hand on his bare chest and traced a path with her finger. They broke apart and Tifa smiled.

"Do you work out?" She asked and he shook his head.

"Not once in my life" He told her.

"What ever body builder dude" She said and continued tracing a path down his well-sculpted chest. Tifa gave him a quick kiss and jumped out of bed. Rufus rolled out on his side as well. They both got dressed and walked to breakfast together.

"Morning" Yuffie greeted when they came in the door. Tifa had to admit that that was the first time someone had said that to her at the breakfast table.

"Morning" She said and sat down. She ate quickly and so did Yuffie and Aerith they were all excited to go to another day of work.

"Where are you all off too in such a rush" Mrs. Shinra asked.

"7th Heaven, we're have our first official day" Yuffie was giddy. Mrs. Shinra smiled at her enthusiasm and nodded.

"Well don't let us keep you waiting, go on and have fun," She said and the girls left. Tifa was greet by ShinRa staff for the first time ever. Each one was saying 'Good morning Mrs. Shinra' and bowing their heads. Tifareturned their greetings awkwardly, she wasn't use to this type of attention. Elena came running towards them.

"Look at this Tifa, you're famous," She said handing her a newspaper. The heading was 'Shinra heir gets married' the article was about how they met and where they got married. It was said to be a secret ceremony and was small. She read on, they had written about her bar as well, she was hoping this would bring more costumers.

"My sister the celebrity, how wonderful" Yuffie said with stars in her eyes. Tifa whacked the stars out of her head and continued on.

"I'm not a celebrity just because I got married, they're making a big deal out of nothing" Tifa said, "Hey Elena if you're not busy, how about coming with us to 7th Heaven?" She offered.

"Sure" Elena said following behind them. They borrowed a car and drove off to the bar. Aerith was driving and Yuffie was telling her how she should drive.

"Just let the girl drive" Tifa sighed as Yuffie told Aerith another way to get back at drivers that cut her off.

"Fine, but don't come crying to me if you need help" Yuffie said.

"Don't worry I wont" Aerith giggled. Tifa stepped out when they arrived and opened the bar. The 4 went inside.

"Wow this place is nice" Elena said walking around looking at everything.  
"I know" Tifa smiled proudly. She got all the drinks ready for the day and switched the sigh to open. One by one people came in for drinks. Soon the bar was filled with people.

"Good crowd" Yuffie commented serving another drink. Tifa nodded in agreement. She counted heads every hour to see how many there were. It was enough for the 3 to handle. Elena joined in too and Tifa taught her how to mix drinks.

"You make it look so easy" Elena said, her head spinning from all the information.

"You'll get the hang of it, just give it a try" Tifa said and Elena nodded, she took an order and handed her costumer a drink. He took a sip and left the counter smiling. Elena smiled to herself and Tifa giggled.

"See you'll be fine, thanks for the help" Tifa said, Yuffie ran over to her.

"Hey I found something really cool" She said and grabbed Tifa's wrist, she pulled her towards the pinball machine, "Watch" She kicked the machine and it moved down. Tifa's eye widened.

"Cool!" She said looking at the large room down below, "You could live down here!"

"I plan to if that's ok with you" Yuffie said, "I can even spit it into 2 so Aerith can have a room. We can make a bathroom and everything."

"That would be good if you guys want," Tifa said, "You'd be leaving Shinra though right?"

"Yeah I guess so but it might be for the best, we need to get our own lives and this way we can watch over the bar and see you everyday" Yuffie grinned and Tifa smiled.

"We should go ask Aerith" Tifa said and Yuffie gave a nod, she jumped back on the platform and kicked the machine again. It rumbled and brought them back up. Yuffie ran over to tell Aerith and Tifa followed behind.

"I think that's a good idea until we can find our own places to live with our husbands" Aerith agreed and Yuffie made a face.

"I ain't gettin married yet," She said and Aerith giggled.

"I meant in the future," She said and Yuffie shook her head.

"No even then, boys are a waist of time," She said proudly and Tifa and Aerith shook their heads and sighed at the same time.

"Just wait till you're in love" Tifa said with a wink, Yuffie just rolled her eyes.

"The guy I love is far away" She said and clapped her hands over her mouth. In a split second Tifa, Aerith and Elena had Yuffie pinned up against the counter. They surrounded her like the FIB and were ready in ask questions.

"Who?" Elena asked.

"When did you realize you loved him?" Aerith questioned.

"When are you going to see him again?" Tifa continued the questions, "Oh and where does he live"

"I'm not saying anything" Yuffie said and pushed her way through the girls. She continued serving drinks. Tifa, Aerith and Elena stood together and sighed, they shook their heads.

"It's so sad to see her in denial" Tifa said thoughtfully.

"So true" Aerith said playing along.

"Poor girl" Elena said and they nodded. They giggled and went back to their work. Ever so often one of them would try and get an answer out of Yuffie but the little girl would just glare at them.

"I bet its Vincent" Aerith snapped her fingers as she thought of it.

"How did you kn.... ahem How did you get so demented?" Yuffie said trying to cover it up.

"It is Vincent!" Tifa said and laughed, "I knew it"

"Who's Vincent?" Elena asked, feeling out of it.

"He's the fighter she met at the Gold Saucer, they went on a couple dates but now he's gone" Tifa explained.

"How sad" Elena said and Aerith nodded.

"We should find him," She said.

"No!" Yuffie snapped, "No way, he's probably already got a new girlfriend, he doesn't feel the same way so there's no point trying to find him" She crossed her arms over her chest.

"What ever you say Yuffie" Tifa said, she gave her an evil look as if she was plotting something.

"Tifa I know that look! Don't you do anything, or I'll kill you" Yuffie swore and Tifa just walked away looking innocent. Tifa laughed at the two and continued with her work. Tifa decided she'd better start looking for afew people to heir. She left Aerith, Yuffie and Elena for a while to make some phone calls. She still knew a few people from working at the old 7th Heaven. She figured they might be interested in work. Sure enough they were. She got 3 people to come and help. They would start tomorrow. Although Tifa wanted to work in her bar as much as possible it would be nice to have some days off. She returned and told the others.

"That's great, I wasn't thinking that this would be my permanent job so it's good we have people to take over" Aerith smiled.

"Yah, and if we ever move to another city we wont be leaving you with too much work" Yuffie added.

"And I was only doing this for today so good luck to ya" Elena said and Tifa smiled.

"I know, I can always hire more if I need to" Tifa said. The crowd for the rest of the day seemed to thin out and then build up again. There was quite moments where the girls had a moment to sit and talk but soon enough there would more people coming in. Yuffie had started arranging for the downstairs to be built. Tifa was surprised at how quick she had done that but Yuffie was excited for it. She went on and on about how she was going to decorate it and how cool it would be to live underground. Aerith said she wanted to move in with her but first she wanted to look around at other places too. Now that Tifa would be paying her she was sure she could afford a place around here. She told them she was going to go house hunting after her shift was over. If she couldn't find anything then she would move in with Yuffie.

"Time to close up guys" Tifa yawned at 12 am. She rubbed her tired eyes and helped clean up. It was never hard to clean the bar and took almost no time. Tifa organized the bottles and Yuffie rolled her eyes.

"Your such a neat freak" Yuffie said and Tifa shrugged.

"It's good to be neat," She said sticking her tongue out at her sister. Tifa finished up at the counter.

"Builders are coming tomorrow," Yuffie announced.

"Tomorrow!" Tifa exclaimed, "Why does life have to move so fast" She said giving up trying to keep up with everything.

"I want to live in my underground house as soon as possible" Yuffie said all excited. Tifa just shook her head.

"Where's Aerith?" Elena asked looking around.

"She went house hunting a long time ago, she must have left without saying good bye, I didn't see her leave either" Yuffie said looking around as well.

"She may have gone back to ShinRa, there's no way she's out this late" Tifa said.

"Alright lets go back then," Yuffie said and they headed out the door. Tifa locked up and drove them home. Rufus was waiting for her when she walked in the door. Tifa blinked, he looked almost mad.

"Are you going to be out that late every night?" He questioned, he had his arms folded and was taping his foot. Tifa nodded.

"I might be, unless I can get people to cover for me," Tifa said.

"We'll have to look into that" Rufus said, "Tomorrow night you have a dinner to attend with me"

"Really? Where?" Tifa asked.

"They're opening this new store in sector one that's a partner to ShinRa. My father expects all the Shinra's to be there," Rufus explained.

"Okay" Tifa said, "Where's Aerith?" Tifa asked.

"She went to bed a while ago" He said, Yuffie yawned and Elena did shortly after her.

"We should go to bed too," Elena said and Yuffie nodded.

"I'm so tired" Yuffie said and dragged herself down the hall. Elena left as well to go to her room.

"Shall we go?" Tifa asked and Rufus smirked. He bent down and picked her up. He swung her over his back and carried her up to the elevator.

"Hey put me down" Tifa giggled and kicked her feet a bit. It was no use; she was stuck like this until he put her down. She looked up and watched the elevator doors close.

"You're not getting away little one" Rufus chuckled.

"I'm not little" Tifa snapped playfully.

"Then how come I can carry you?" Rufus asked.

"I don't know, but I'm still not small" Tifa said.

"What ever small girl" Rufus continued to annoy her.

"Grrrrr" Tifa growled and Rufus chuckled. The elevator doors opened, he stepped out and walked down the hall.

"Hey" He greeted Reno and Reno just stared at the strange scene in front of him.

"Um… Hi" He said. Rufus kicked the door opened and closed it with his foot once they were inside. He gave a little push and Tifa squeaked as she flew up into the air. He caught her in his arms and she left out a breath of relief.

"Don't do that!" She hit him in the chest and he just smirked, "Put me down"

"Okay" Rufus simply let go of her and she fell onto the bed. She blew the hair out of her eyes and glared at him.

"Brat!" She snapped and threw a pillow at him. Rufus easily caught it; he knew she wasn't mad she was just acting like it. He knew she was having fun. Rufus continued to catch the numerous pillows that were thrown at him.

"Your to easy" He said jumping onto his side of the bed.

"Want me to chuck a lamp at you" Tifa raised an eyebrow, "See how easy that is"

"No way" He chuckled and she smiled. Rufus flopped down beside her. Rufus put his hands behind his head and stretched himself out. Tifa lay her head down on his stomach. He reached his hand down and played with a small strand of her hair.

"How was business today?" He asked

"It was busy, lots of people," Tifa told him.

"That's good, it's always hard to start up a business but you did really well" Rufus complimented her.

"Thanks" She grinned, she left proud of herself, that's when a thought came into her mind," Do you have Vincent's phone number?"

"No, and you should be concerned if I did" Rufus said, making her laugh.

"Hmmm...." She thought.

"What?" Rufus asked, "You don't like him do you"

"No, but Yuffie does, in fact she's in love with him" Tifa explained, "I want to call him and ask him if he can pick her up and take her somewhere"

"That would be good, and if he can't we can always get one of the ShinRa choppers to take her" he said.

"Where can I find his number" Tifa thought out loud.

"How about the phone book" Rufus said sarcastically and Tifa gave him a 'what ever' look.

"I can try but I doubt he would list himself there, as a fighter he's slowly becoming a celebrity and I don't think he would want anyone calling him" Tifa said, Rufus just nodded and closed his eyes, "Your not falling asleep are you?" Rufus pretended to snore and Tifa whacked him in the arm.

"If you keep hitting me I'm going to have to report you to Spouse Abuse" Rufus warned and Tifa whacked him again.

"Shut up" She giggled and he smirked; he reached down and pulled her up beside him.

"Your such a meanie" He said looking into her eyes.

"Your such a baby" Tifa stuck her tongue out.

"Now who's the baby? Childish brat" He playfully snapped.

"ShinRa brat" Tifa snapped back he just smiled at her and she smiled back. She snuggled into his arms and Rufus held her tighter.

"Good night ShinRa brat" She said.

"Good night childish brat" Rufus said and hugged her tighter. Some how he was afraid someone would take her away from him.

* * *

Tifa woke up in the morning with the bright sun shinning through the windows. She closed her eyes again not ready to get up yet. She seemed to always wake up before Rufus now. It was better that way; she had time to look at his peaceful face. Tifa moved around in his arms and took a deep breath. She was ready to get up but she didn't want to. Rufus slowly opened his eyes when she moved. He brushed a strand of hair away from her face and she smiled at him.

"Morning" She greeted him rolled away from him. She slipped out of bed and walked to the bathroom.

"Morning" He returned her greeting and got up as well. Tifa got dressed in a pair of jeans and a tank top. Rufus got dressed in jeans and a t-shirt. Tifa eyed him, she knew his dad might have a fit but Rufus would want to dress this way. His style had become more relaxed while Tifa's had become better. They had kinda met in the middle and now almost looked alike.

"What time is the dinner?" Tifa asked poking her head out of the closet.

"6 pm" Rufus told her.

"Okay I'll be back by then" Tifa said heading out the door. Rufus frowned it was like he never got to see her anymore. Tifa bounced down the stairs and out the door. She went to her bar and opened it. Tifa looked around.

"Hello?" She called, she wasn't sure if anyone else was there.

"Down here Tiff!" Yuffie called, and Tifa walked over to the pinball machine, well where it use to be. It was down at the bottom of the floor and Yuffie was smiling up at her. Tifa hit the button like Yuffie had done the day before and the machine moved up. She stepped on and hit the button again. It bumped its way down and she jumped off. Yuffie yawned.

"Not much down here" Tifa commented when she saw Yuffie's pile of clothes and the mattress she was sleeping on.

"Well it's a start, plus I don't need much else, a bath room, bed and dresser, that should do it" She grinned and the 2 headed back up to the top.

"I have to leave early today, but it shouldn't be to bad, the new help is coming today" Tifa told her.

"Oh good, then I can probably take off early too" Yuffie said.

"Take off where? You live in the bar!" Tifa giggled.

"Good point" Yuffie said, thinking hard. Tifa reached behind the counter and pulled out a phone book. She remembered the conversation Rufus and her had last night. She was sure Vincent's name wouldn't be in there.

"Who are you calling?" Yuffie asked curiously.

"Drink supplier" Tifa lied and looked through it. She gave the phone book a surprised look, and an image of Rufus dancing around saying 'I told you so' came into her head. Vincent's name was in the phone book! Tifacouldn't believe she was wrong, she decided not to tell Rufus. Tifa took the cordless phone out side and called the number.

"Hello?" Vincent answered.

"Hi, it's Tifa, Yuffie's Sister. Remember me?" She asked, "You do? Oh well would you like to see Yuffie again. Yeah she does. No. Yeah. Okie. You will? When? Why not? Oh Ok" Tifa kept talking, she waved as Aerithpassed her. Tifa mouth the words 'Vincent' to her and she nodded. Aerith went inside to help Yuffie. She had been house hunting again but found nothing. Tifa hung up the phone and headed back inside.

"Are we ready to open" She said switching to business mode. Yuffie and Aerith gave a nod. "Great then!"

"So what did the Drink suppliers say?" Yuffie asked, she was a little suspicious, why would she have to call them outside.

"They said they'll have another shipment to us in a few weeks" Tifa grinned trying not to giggle as she often did when she was lying.

"Okay" Yuffie accepted her answer and went behind the counter. Soon the bar was filled with people tokeep the girls busy. Aerith left at lunchtime and a girl named Nikki took over for her. Yuffie went down to work on her room and a boy named Tory took over for her. Tifa's turn to leave came soon after and the last member of the 7th Heaven crew, Meori, took over for her.

Tifa headed back to the ShinRa building. She dressed in a long black dress and fixed her hair. She did her make up and smiled at her reflection. She moved a few strands of hair into place and smiled once again. Rufus walked up behind her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her up against him.

"You look pretty" Tifa giggled.

"So do you" Rufus smirked, not bothering to snap at her for the 'pretty' comment.

"Are we leaving now?" She asked and Rufus nodded. He let go of her and held out his arm. Tifa took it and they walked down the hall to the elevator.

"Are you nervous, it's your first time out in public as Mrs. Shinra" Rufus teased.

"No" Tifa grinned.

"You better make a good impression" Rufus warned gently.

"Won you over didn't I?" Tifa smirked.

"Barely" Rufus gave her a confident smile and Tifa stuck out her tongue at him. The elevator doors glided open and she stepped out. Tifa and Rufus walked down to the awaiting limo and Mrs. Shinra was there to inspect her.

"Head up, back straight, smile brighter... brighter Tifa" She instructed. Tifa attempted to do all she demanded as well as she could.

"Am I perfect now" Tifa asked almost mockingly.

"Almost" Mrs. Shinra gave her a sarcastic smile. Her look softened and she burst into tears. This took them both by surprise.

"What's wrong mom?" Rufus asked.

"You... two.. look... soooo... beautiful. My little boy is growing up," She cried and Tifa smiled. Rufus put his hand to his head and sighed.

"Get a hold of yourself, I'm not a grown up yet" He sighed and she sniffed.

"I know, now go on" Mrs. Shinra pointed at the limo and they claimed inside. The scenery rolled by and Tifa fiddled with her dress.

"So you are nervous" Rufus smirked.

"A little" Tifa admitted.

"You'll be great. Won me over didn't you? and that's not easy" He said confidently. Tifa rolled her eyes. The limo pulled up outside a fancy looking restaurant and they stepped out. Thousands of cameras went off as Tifa and Rufus walked together down the entranceway. Tifa smiled slightly but was too blind to see anything. She relied on Rufus to steer her. They entered the large and beautifully decorated dinning hall. Tifa's eyes calmed down after all the flashes disappeared. She blinked a few times and finally everything was ok again.

"Does that happen all the time?' Tifa asked.

"Yeah, I've been keeping out of the lime light lately so it's more intense now then it ever has been." Rufus explained. Tifa gave a nod and they were led to their seats. Tifa sat down and looked over at Rufus. He was a real pro at all of this. His table manners were exceptional and he sat with such poise. Tifa could only try and do the same but it was hard with so many eyes on her. Everyone was whispering about her and Rufus. Tifa hoped it was nothing negative.

"Tifa?" Rufus asked

"Yeah?" She said, meeting his gaze.

"Are you ok?" He raised an eyebrow. Somehow he wasn't surprised she was intimidated. Life like this could take a while to get use to.

"Yeah fine, just a little um... over whelmed" Tifa searched for the right word, she gave a small smile. The dinner started being served and speeches were made through out the meal. Rufus had to stand up a few times when ShinRa was mentioned and everyone clapped for him. His face remained stern as always but she could tell he was enjoying the attention. Tifa listen to what everyone around them was saying. They had started talking louder and she could listen in no a few tables.

"I hear she's from sector 7. I bet Rufus took pity on her."

"Maybe but she's very pretty though. Maybe they're trying to cover something up. Maybe she was out on the streets and Rufus had an affair. Maybe she's pregnant so they had to get married"

"That could be it, if it is they should be a shamed" Tifa heard one table say, she frowned at their comments.

"Look at the way she sits, no wonder Rufus choose her, she's so elegant"

"Do you think he just choose her on looks? Maybe she's charming and a great activist or something"

"You never know, she seems very nice. The poor girl must hate so many people staring at her" Tifa like this convo better. She was happy that at least 2 people thought she wasn't a charity case. Rufus yawned and Tifa looked over at him.

"Are you tired?" She asked, she felt Rufus' foot running up and down her leg under the table and she gave a small smile.

"No, just bored, we should find a way out of here" Rufus smirked.

"What? Why?" Tifa asked.

"I'm bored, I wanna go do something fun. These events haven't gotten any funner since I was young." Rufus said resting his chin in his palm.

"What did you do when you were young?" Tifa asked interested to know what pranks or hell he put his parents through.

"I would throw a fit and they'd take me home." He explained and Tifa rolled her eyes.

"You really are a brat. Well we're not doing that here" Tifa said sternly but giggled.

"Fine" Rufus said and grabbed her hand. He pulled her through the crowd and to the front doors. He took the hand he was holding and used it to slap himself across the face. Tifa blinked and everyone stared at them.

"I swear I wasn't looking at her like that" Rufus snapped and looked at her with hurt eyes. Tifa blinked again but soon caught on.

"Yes you were, I though you said you loved me," She snapped back.

"I do, but you just don't trust me" Rufus told her.

"Well fine, if that's how you feel then I'm leaving" Tifa stormed out the door and Rufus went his separate way towards the back of the building.

* * *

Finally done that chapter. It took a while heh. Hope you enjoyed it.


	12. Chapter 12

Yus it's the last chapter of what has been my longest story ever. Thanks too all those who reviewed.

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy VII or any of the characters.

* * *

Tifa stomped out onto the street. She looked around in the dark night Rufus emerged from behind the building they had previously occupied. He gave her a charming smirk.

"Finally we're free" He chuckled.

"Why did we have to make such a big scene about it?" Tifa asked almost puzzled at their display.

"Well, if we didn't they would've wanted us to stay and make a speech and ask us questions about our marriage and take pictures and never leave us alone" Rufus rambled on and Tifa giggled. "This way the press wont bother us"

"That makes sense, I guess" Tifa smiled, "Where to now?" She wasn't sure what his plans were now that they had stormed out of the public event.

"Lets go..." Rufus put a finger to his chin in thought, "I know!"

"Where?" Tifa asked, without answering her question Tifa's slender hand was grabbed rough by the ShinRa boy and she was dragged along the road. She ran slightly to catch up to his lengthy strides but soon fell into his pace.

Tifa choose not to ask questions as to his actions but just awaited the surprise he most likely had planed. She looked through the street and spotted something strange. Yuffie! Tifa halted suddenly and Rufus turned to face her.

"What?" He asked and Tifa point to the direction of her younger sister. The small girl was being lead into a helicopter by none other then Vincent. Tifa smiled brightly. Her phone call had worked. Vincent would be taking her to see one of his matches. Tifa was happy for her sister. Once the helicopter had made it's nosey departure Rufus grabbed her hand once again and continued to drag her through the streets.

Rufus lead Tifa through the quite streets for quite a while before they reached a forested area. Rufus stopped and gave her a trusting smile.

"This way" He said and continued to lead her through the trail. Tifa looked around, she was surround by bushes and leaves. Having no idea where she was, she blindly followed Rufus. She found it almost funny she was

being lead through the woods in an fancy dress and heels. Rufus stopped before what appeared to be a clearing. He pushed her gently in front of him and covered her eyes.

"I found this place when I ran away from home." He explained as he led her forward. "I wanted to propose to you here, but I guess things didn't work out that way" He chuckled.

"Guess not" Tifa giggled but smiled at the thought of their adventures. Rufus stopped and moved his hands away from her eyes, before Tifa could open them he told her not to. He snaked his arms around her slender waist and held her tight.

"Open your eyes" He told her. Tifa opened her wine coloured eyes and gasped. She stood at the edge of a water fall. The water cascading elegantly down the medium height cliff. Many colourful flowers filled the area and pool below. Tifa couldn't believe her eyes. She felt breathless as Rufus held her back from falling and the wind blew strongly by her. She looked down. The cliff was a jumpable distance and the oval pool of emerald green water below looked deep enough for her to land.

"This place is amassing" She sighed and Rufus chuckled.

"I knew you'd like it" He flicked his hair confidently and smirked.

"Thank you" Tifa turned to him and hugged his tightly. Rufus was caught almost off guard by her gesture.

"For what" Rufus said and looked down at her.

"Making me happy" She smiled at her own corniness.

"Your welcome then" Rufus chuckled, then slyly added "Bet your to chicken to jump"

"I most certainly am not" Tifa took a few steps back until she was teetering on the edge of the cliff. If she let herself she would fall back and into the deep waters below. Rufus stepped forward, a worried expression sweeping across his well defined features.

"I was just kidding, don't jump Tiff." He smiled uneasily. Tifa shook her head.

"Why not, it'll be fun. I'll meet you at the bottom" Tifa smirked and let herself fall back. Rufus watch wide eyed as the skinny girl did a back dive into the waters below. It was apparent she wasn't hurt since she was now shouting at him to jump as well.

"Silly girl" Rufus shook his head and jumped off as well. He plunged into the waters and popped up beside Tifa.

"Took you long enough" Tifa said, her dress was floating around her and her hair was totally wet. It clung in thick strands to her pretty face. Rufus' hair had become un-spiked and Tifa used her hand to mess

it up. Rufus smirked at her and pushed her under the water. Form below the surface Tifa grabbed Rufus' ankle and pulled him under. He grabbed her shoulders and pulled her closer to him. He kissed her softly and they popped

up at the top of the surface together.

"That was mean, you e not allowed to push a lady under the water" Tifa said.

"Lady? Where?" Rufus looked around and Tifa gave him a 'whatever' look. She jumped up and pushed his head under. She let go and he popped back up. He stuck his tongue out at her and she rolled her eyes.

"Your such a brat" Tifa snapped gently.

"Look who's talking" Rufus growled. His look quickly soften and they smirked at each other. No matter how much they fought they still loved each other so much. Tifa swam closer to Rufus. She placed her hands on his chest. She gave him a light kiss.

"This is nice, we should do this more often" Tifa smiled and blushed.

"What? Get into a public fight and go swimming in a lake?" Rufus chuckled.

"We're going to have to find more creative ways to get out of special events" Tifa smiled and Rufus chuckled again. Tifa kicked over to the edge of the pool and pulled herself out. Rufus jumped up beside her. They flopped down and looked up at the stars. Tifa rested her head on his chest and Rufus slipped his arms around her. Pulling her closer to him as he looked up at the stars. The water from their soaked clothes was rolling down their bodies and dripping off their faces but neither minded.

"Rufus?" Tifa asked softly closing her eyes.

"Hmmm?" He sighed and she looked up at him.

"Do you think the stars can here us?" Tifa asked, the moment was so tender and nice.

"No" Rufus ruined it and Tifa hit him in the chest.

"Oh come one, I bet they can" Tifa smiled and Rufus just laughed.

"I've been taught you live life alone and that's that" Rufus said. Tifa took his hand a squeezed it.

"You not alone anymore" Tifa said and kissed him softly.

"I'm glad" He said smiling down at his wife. He gently touched her face and kissed her once again.

They arrived back at the ShinRa building and snuck inside through the garage. Rufus didn't want his parents to find out they ditched an event to hang out together. Tifa and Rufus crept up the hall, their still wet clothes weighing them down.

"We made it" Tifa smiled as they reached his door. Slipping inside they burst into giggles. Tifa grabbed some dry clothes and got changed. She dried her hair and tied it back. When she emerged from the bathroom she

discovered Rufus had done the same.

"I'm really tired" Rufus yawned and Tifa walked over to him. She hugged his waist. Rufus stroked the back of her hair and sighed.

"Poor baby" Tifa sighed and kissed him on the cheek.

"I know," Rufus smiled and Tifa rolled her eyes. No matter how much time she spent with him he never changed.

"I'm going to go see if Yuffie's home" Tifa said and left his side. Tifa padded out into the hallway. She took the elevator down to the 2nd floor. She waved at some employees passing her in the adjacent elevator. She was well

aware she was wearing pj's but the staff around ShinRa had become use to seeing her running around in them. Tifa was a fresh change to ShinRa. While Rufus and his parents were never seen wearing anything but suits, Tifa was always comfortable. Because of her Rufus had started to get to know some of his employees.

Tifa stopped and leaned on the balcony railing over looking the large front doors of ShinRa. She waited in the still halls and watched the doors. She hadn't waited long when Yuffie bounced through the doors with Vincent

walking beside her.

Tifa smiled at her sister as she bounced to face him. Yuffie looked up at him and blushed.

"Um... I.. um... had a good time" She said uneasily. Yuffie wasn't sure how she was suppose to act in this type of situation.

"Me too" Vincent gave her a charming smile and Yuffie turned redder.

"Well bye" Yuffie gave a quick wave and turned to leave. Vincent grabbed her wrist and pulled her back to him. Yuffie's eyes were wide as he held her close. Vincent whispered softly into her ear.

"I had a really nice time" Vincent purred and Yuffie blushed once again. She relaxed in his arms. Vincent bowed his head and kissed her gently. Yuffie closed her eyes and deepened the kiss. Yuffie reluctantly left his

arms and went to the elevator. She gave one last look at Vincent before entering the elevator.

"See you again?" Vincent called.

"If your lucky" Yuffie winked and Vincent grinned. The door closed and Vincent left.

Tifa smiled at the scene. She walked back to her room and jumped into bed beside Rufus. Rufus lifted his head and looked over at her.

"Is Yuffie home?" He asked.

"Yeah, I guess sh'se staying here tonight" Tifa smiled. Yuffie had been switching from staying at 7th Heaven and the ShinRa building. Rufus pulled Tifa into his arms and held her close. He lightly kissed her forehead.

"I love you" He purred and Tifa smiled brightly.

"I love you too" She said and kissed him.

10 Years Later .............................................................

Tifa and Rufus are both now 26. They have been happily married for 10 years. The press has labeled Tifa as an angel from heaven. She now takes care of kids from the streets and still works in her bar. Rufus has inherited

ShinRa and is busier then ever. His parents are now retired and live in Coasta Del Sol.

Tifa is expecting her first child anytime soon. She's been arguing with Rufus over a name but she knows she'll get her way since Rufus wants to name it Rufus jr.

Yuffie and Vincent have been dating for 9 years and are now engaged. Yuffie turned the basement of 7th Heaven into a hotel. Yuffie and Vincent have both been fighting at the Gold Saucer but spend most of their time in

Midgar.

Aerith finally bought a house. It's an old church with many holes and history but she loves it. She's now selling flowers, which she grows in the Church. Just recently Cloud, the fighter from the Gold Saucer, visited

Midgar. He was chased by angry fans and ran over Aerith's roof. He fell through and landed on the poor girl. They've been dating for 2 years now.

Elena and Reno both have moved out of ShinRa and now live together. They still wont admit they like each other and so they can only enjoy each others company.

Rufus is still a spoiled ShinRa brat.

* * *

Wow it's done. This one was really long! Sry for the kinda short ending but I'm officially out of ideas heh. I plan to take a break from fanfics until summer vacation but I have an idea for a new one. Prepare for 'UNTILED' hehe I don't have a title yet but I'm thinking :P


End file.
